Sex and Love
by Jhakelin
Summary: La mejor arma de un Uchiha, es en este caso la seducción, pero que paso cuando eso no funciona ¿? contra un par de Hyuga. Sexo y Amor. ambos juntos de la mano.
1. Chapter 1

Personajes: Bueno, los personajes son del maestro Masashi Kishimoto. Y la historia es mía.

Parejas: SasuHina, y tratare de emparejar a todos los personajes como se ven en la serie. Espero les agrade

**SEX AND LOVE**

INFIERNO

**.**

**.**

**.**

La peor manera de empezar el día es con el pie izquierdo ¿no? Entonces si me levante del lado derecho como es que mi día fue un maldito infierno.

FLASH BACK

.

.

.

_Una llamada. Una maldita llamada. Si "hubiera sabido" de quien o de "que" demonio era, habría quemado el mendigo celular, pero no tuve que contestar y quedarme plasmada al escuchar la voz de aquel sujeto que estaba al otro lado de la línea._

_-Hola?- Conteste sin preocupación, aunque no reconocía el numero telefónico. Pude escuchar una peculiar risita de parte de aquel sujeto; aunque se me hacia familiar no tuve reconocimiento alguno._

_-Vaya parece que te as olvidado de tu "querido tío"- Esas palabras fueron como un baldé de agua fría, sabia que mis ojos estaban desorbitados y que mi cuerpo temblaba; de ahí en fuera no estaba consiente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, el murmullo de las personas el ruido de los carros…nada._

_Hi..hiashi..tt..tu- Mis cuerdas vocales no respondían aun no me creía por que el…por que yo…es que ese hombre no me dejaba en paz. Le di todo; mi herencia mi esfuerzo y trabajo solo para que me dejara libre…pero aun así él se empeñaba en hacerme la vida imposible ¿o que?._

_Veo que no te alegras de que tu querido tío, te haya llamado…o me equivoco?- Decidí respirar hondo y tranquilizarme, el haberme asombrado por su llamada ya había pasado…era hora de llegar al grano… ¿que quiere?_

_No para nada es solo que…no sueles ser muy considerado de tu parte…- ahora me tocaba a mi hacerle saber que ya no estoy a su merced…ya no…- pero viéndolo de esa manera que demonios quieres…se exacto y breve no tengo tu tiempo-…Pude escuchar un bufido de su parte…de una cosa estaba segura le irritaba que le hablaran de esa manera._

_Bueno, claro que tendrás mi tiempo…y todo el que te pida, ahora trae tu estúpido trasero a "casa", ahí te explicare todo con detalles, sobrinita…- es que esa bestia solo veía las cosas y las usaba para su beneficio…se supone que teníamos un maldito trato…ahora ni eso respeta._

_Y si me niego…ya no estoy a tu servicio, no es mi obligación seguir tus ordenes…o me equivoco?- no me gustaba sentirme inferior a los demás pero tampoco me gustaba que gente sin respeto y valores se aprovechara de las demás._

_Veras…seria una muy buena razón para que veas de nuevo a tus queridas primas, quien sabe puede que sufran un accidente en el transcurso de la semana…seria muy cruel de tu parte no volver a ver a una de ellas…no crees?- claramente él era la perfecta rencarnación del mismísimo demonio, no me sorprendía que amenazara a la gente con eso…pero usar a sus hijas por medio eso si que era caer bajo. Pero lo dijo para convencerme, no iba a dejar que les hiciera algo a Hinata o Hanabi, ni siquiera decir que no para averiguarlo. No tenía otra opción, suspire fuertemente. La decisión estaba tomada…tendría que volver a ese lugar que en algún tiempo llame "casa"._

_Esta bien…acepto, pero a todo eso por que quieres que regrese…aún no me cabe en la cabeza como me has encontrado…no eres muy listo como para hacerlo por ti mismo…tu intelecto no va más allá del dinero. – me favorecía no tenerlo cara a cara, me facilitaba insultarlo y eso al regresar a "casa" no me lo perdonaría._

_Akira, tu intelecto es tan diminuto…para encontrar hasta la cucaracha mejor escondida, el dinero lo es todo. Tienes hasta el viernes para estar en New York, ni un día más, que tengas un lindo día.- La llamada fue cortada por el al parecer y con lo que me dijo esconderme o volver a huir no era una opción aceptable. Justamente me encontraba fuera de un Teatro en el centro de Francia, ahora tendría que preparar todo para el largo viaje. _

_._

_._

_._

FIN FLASH BACK

Ahora me encuentro en mi departamento algo sencillo pero hogareño, la idea de volver a New York no era tan mala volver a ver a Hinata y a Hanabi de algún modo me ponía feliz. Era cierto viví con ellos hasta la edad de los 15 años antes de entrar a la preparatoria; Hiashi ante mi decisión decidió quitarme la poca herencia que mis padres me dejaron antes de morir cuando yo solo tenia 3 años. Ante eso el decidió pagarme los estudios en el extranjero, claro, con mi dinero, quería que terminara la un universidad antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad, por lo que me sometía a trabajar en la empresa también. Yo hacia el trabajo sucio en la empresa, hundía a las empresas que según Hiashi consideraba una "molestia", claro las sacaba fuera del juego por méritos legales, aunque nadie se enteraba de esto. Decidí renunciar a eso por una cosa MI "libertad". Suele llamarme cuando tiene un problema legal, haciendo referente que soy de la familia; solo en estos casos cuando su pellejo esta en juego.

Mi maldito infierno acababa de empezar y a la corta edad que tenia de seguro acabaría suicidándome después de una semana viviendo con aquel repugnante ser.

.

.

.

Me encuentro desayunando en el comedor principal de la Mansión Hyuga, estoy esperando a que baje mi hermana pequeña para llevarla a la escuela ya que me queda cerca de la mía. Unos pasos se escucharon avecinándose al comedor.

Hinata…- La voz de mi padre retumbo por todo el lugar, él era el único que podía levantar la voz en esa casa y ya no lo había dejado muy claro muchas veces.

Si…padre, su...cede algo – pude notar la mirada inexpresiva que el me brindaba, por un lado ya estaba acostumbrada a eso; regaños, gritos, indirectas, negaciones; entre muchas otras cosas.

La próxima semana tendremos algunos invitados…espero que te comportes, entendido.- su mirar era frio que sintieras que te conviertes en piedra.

Si, como órdenes.- sin más salió por la puerta principal, sin ni siquiera despedirse, hace tanto tiempo desde que nuestra madre murió, él no ha vuelto a sonreír o a comportarse como un padre, se ha hundido en el egoísmo de obtener dinero solo para el mismo. El peor padre del mundo ¿no?, aun así yo lo seguía queriendo como tal.

Hinata…Hinata!, que te pasa estas muy distraída, es hora de irnos…se nos hace tarde – la voz de mi hermana es la que me hizo regresar a la realidad, deje de comer la fruta picada que tenia en el plato para correr hacia la entrada, recogí mis cosas y me apresure a tomar las llaves del "sentra" un coche que me regalo mi padre hace poco de color gris. No es que fuera de mi agrado; en realidad odiaba todos esos estereotipos que gente como nosotros podíamos darnos en vez de hacer una beneficencia.

Encendí el coche y nos pusimos en marcha, para ir de la Mansión Hyuga a la escuela de Hanabi, tardábamos alrededor de 15 minutos aproximadamente.

Hermana…papá ya te lo digo? - esa clase de preguntas sin ningún sentido si que me desconcertó. ¿Saber que?. Es acaso que mi hermana sabia algo que yo no, bueno eso parecía pero que era.

Decir que…no te entiendo del todo. - Hanabi se dio cuenta de mi desconcierto, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, era "eso" tan grabe.

Bueno…te tendrás que enterar de todos modos - la vi exhalar, al parecer era algo muy grande que decirme. – La Corporación Hyuga y Uchiha …tengo entendido que se _unieron_…- no pude evitar alzar una ceja. – crearan una nueva sucursal aquí en New York, ambas se necesitan para así tener éxito en tan poco tiempo… sus dos hijos tengo entendido que llegaron aquí hace unos meses y que no tienen un lugar fijo – aun seguía perpleja, esas dos empresas unirse; bueno era muy astuto jugar sucio… pero esa empresa esta al mismo nivel que la de nosotros, pero por otro lado si mi padre lo autorizo era algo de lo que pocas veces confiaba. – bueno los _invitados _que papá dijo que tendríamos no son más que ellos.- No pude evitar parar el coche en seco. Había escuchado bien, eso no…no era cierto.

Ee…estas segur..ra – estaba nerviosa, no era para más, había tenido encuentros con el menor de los Uchiha. Su sonrisa arrogante, la manera de tratar y hablar con los demás con inferioridad, su carácter frio, lo hacia cruel y egoísta.

Si, también sé que nuestra prima Akira…regresará – Voltee a ver a Hanabi, se encontraba mirando como pasaban los estudiantes a un costado del coche; al parecer y sin que me diera cuenta nos encontrábamos paradas en la entrada de la escuela de Hanabi.

Me voy, hablaremos más tarde…vendrás a recogerme, ¿cierto? - Vi como salía del carro, cerraba la puerta y se asomaba por la ventana, para darme un beso en la mejilla.

Claro, pero procura esperarme…hoy dan nuestros respectivos lugares en la clase de literatura…ee..es posible que tarde un poco.- Embozo una sonrisa y se marcho sin antes dar un _"claro, no te preocupes"._

Partí de inmediato hacia la preparatoria aun tenia 10 minutos de sobra, y solo me tardaría menos de 5 en llegar. No pude evitar recordar a mi prima Akira; era una de las pocas personas de la familia que era amable con la gente, cariñosa y ni hablar de lo bonita que es, hace dos años aproximadamente la última vez que la vi, llevaba su cabello largo hasta la cintura de color rojo con un flequillo de lado; su inusual color de cabello era muy bonito, por que, no era un rojo despampanante ni llamativo, era natural, de un rojo oscuro, lacio y sedoso. Sus ojos al igual que toda la familia Hyuga, de un lavanda descolorido pero hermoso, su piel pálida pero cuando se reía sus mejillas se tornaban de un rubor muy pintoresco, lo que más llamaba la atención de ella eran sus labios de color rojo un poco intenso, muchos decían que se pintaba exageradamente sus labios, pero ese color en ellos era natural, todas estas cualidades la hacían una hermosa mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Llegué al estacionamiento de la preparatoria, recogí mis cosas, cerré el auto y me aproxime a la entrada principal, respire hondo, y abrí la puerta, se escuchaba murmullos, platicas y demás, una que otra compañera volteaba y me sonreía. Llevaba puesto una falta café que me llegaba a la rodilla; de ese tipo que comúnmente llaman _falda de vuelo_, junto con una blusa 2 tallas más grande que la mía, con manga de ¾, de color blanco, y unas sandalias de plataforma de color blanco con una flor café de lado.

Cuando llegué al salón, ya se encontraba la mayoría de los alumnos, sin mencionar a ese, en especial, si Sasuke Uchiha. Tome asiento a lado de mi compañero Kiba, nos conocíamos desde e prescolar, y sin lugar a dudas somos los mejores amigos.

Hola Hinata…dime que tal ha empezado tu día? - Me gusta el entusiasmo con el cual Kiba saluda a una persona, el junto con Naruto hacen que incluso la persona más deprimida, salte en menos de 5 minutos de alegría.

Bb.. bien, Akira vendrá la semana que viene . – Pude ver como la expresión de Kiba cambio tan rápido; paso de estar tan impresionado a embozar una de esas sonrisas con tanta felicidad que cualquiera.

Nno…no inventes ¿en cerio? – Solo pude asentir, en confirmación, el saltaba y gritaba, en cierto modo Akira era muy conocida por mis amigos, la mayoría la conocían desde que íbamos en la primaria, ella junto con Kiba y demás chicos, tenían una _banda_ llamada "Holiday" ; estaba compuesta por Shikamaru; se encargaba de conseguirle pequeños lugares donde tocar y tener publicidad, Chouji; por otra parte es el que maneja la batería, Shino; él en realidad se ocupa del teclado y la mezcla de sonidos, por otro lado Kiba y Akira; el primero utiliza la guitarra eléctrica y la segunda el bajo, pero ambos son los vocalistas, y Naruto…bueno el toca lo que quiere tocar, ya sea guitarra acústica o eléctrica, bajo, batería o si no ayudaba a Shino. En lo particular y personal, ellos interpretaban como ningún otro las canciones de sus artistas favoritos.

El grito de Kiba me hizo regresar al presente al parecer seguía muy emocionado por lo que le dije.

¡Hey¡ chicos, Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji , Shino adivinen quien regresa…Akira vuelve – Todos los mencionados e incluso algunos de mis compañeros que la conocían como Sakura e Ino se sorprendieron y corrieron a donde estábamos Kiba y Yo.

Enserio…cuando…que padre…deberás – Naruto empezó a interrogarme sin ni siquiera responder a una pregunta primero.

Calma Naruto, regresa la próxima semana, verdad Hinata? – solo me limite a asentir con la cabeza. De pronto se escucho un ruido proveniente de la puerta, todo indicaba que el maestro ya había llegado.

Buenos días chicos…tomen asiento…abran su libro en la pagina 50 y conteste los ejercicios que hemos visto en toda la anterior semana – Sin más instrucciones por el momento se limito a sentarse y empezar a leer un libro. Todos se volvieron a sus asientos correspondientes.

Fue algo escalofriante y aterrador pude sentir como la mirada de aquel sujeto de nombre Sasuke, clavarse a mi espalda, como un auto reflejo voltee, sin que muchos se dieran cuenta y por un instante me encontré con esos ojos opuesto a los míos, y esa sonrisa que se alargó con más arrogancia cuando lo voltee a ver, volví mí vista muy rápido de vuelta al libro de actividades. Ese gesto, de alguna forma me decía _"estas advertida"._

.

.

.

FLASH BACK

_Hace algunos días mi padre había negociado la nueva sucursal en New York uniéndose a unas de las empresas con mucha influencia en negocios y economía La Corporación Hyuga. Mi padre nos dio autorización de mudarnos antes que comenzaran las clases, pero por alguna razón dijo que nos quedaríamos a vivir por un tiempo en un hotel cerca de la preparatoria y la Universidad de mi hermano._

_Dime Itachi, que sabes de la Familia Hyuga…- Al igual que yo él había recibido la noticia el mismo día, estaba impresionada con la decisión de nuestro padre pero era algo de la cual se tenia que acatar y respetar._

_Primero que nada…- Dijo tomando un sorbo de agua y continuo. – tienen un estatus muy poderoso tanto en negocios como en economía…al igual que en cualquier empresa con este tipo de estatus, tiene su haz bajo la manga.- eso era más que cierto en la Familia Uchiha el genio sin lugar a dudas es Itachi y en cierto modo Yo, pero siendo el más joven; según los malditos ancianos necesito más experiencia._

_Como tu, cierto.- Dije mirándolo desde la silla que se encontraba frente a su escritorio._

_Si, ellos tienen a un joven llamado Neji Hyuga…pero no solo eso – desvió su mirada hacia el ordenador de la computadora, y empezó a buscar algo, a juzgar por su seriedad es algo que de en verdad le intereso._

_No solo eso?...a que te refieres…tienen a alguien más. – esto si que era algo de no fiar, pero a decir verdad un haz bajo la manga, siempre sorprende si lo sabes jugar, en este cazo la jugada apenas empieza._

_Mira – dijo volteando el monitor de la computadora - la de cabello azulino es Hinata Hyuga; hija de Hiashi, La de cabello castaño, es la hija menor de él, y por último la pelirroja se llama Akira; el segundo haz bajo la manga de Hiashi, según mis informes a desbancado a muchas empresas que alguna vez trabajaron con la Corporación Hyuga… de manera limpia que incluso para mi es muy difícil creer – observe por un determinado momento el rostro de las tres chicas, sin duda la que más me llamo la atención fue la pelirroja, aunque ya era un poco mayorcita para mí, entonces observe mejor la de cabellera azul, sin duda tendría mi edad._

_Sasuke, por tu cara veo que alguna de ellas te intereso, mientras estemos en este negocio, créeme fallártela no es una opción. – acto seguido puso la computadora en su lugar y volvió a su trabajo._

_No are nada que una de ellas no quiera – Nunca seguía las ordenes o consejos de Itachi y esta vez no seria la excepción, mostrándole una de esas sonrisas llenas de arrogancia y reto, sin más salí de su oficina. _

_._

_._

_._

_Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que nos instalamos en el hotel, y fuimos a registrarnos cada uno a sus respectivas escuela, da la casualidad de que la Universidad y la Preparatoria estaban juntas, por un largo pasillo del jardín trasero a unos 10 minutos de este respectivamente._

_El primer día; por ser nuevo me toco a mi y a los demás estudiantes presentarse, en realidad conocía a la mayoría puesto que la primaria o mitad de esta la estudie aquí, pero la que más capto mi atención fue esa chica, sin lugar a dudas, querer follarla, para luego presumirla a mi hermano, el destino estaba de mi lado._

_Mmi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, es u…un placer tenerlo aquí – que infantil se veía con esos pantalones rectos, una chaqueta negra que según mi opinión era tres veces su talla y esos zapatos. Valla todo una nerd, en la extensión de la palabra._

_Conforme los días pasaban, trataba de contraer una conversación que por lo menos tuviera más de dos palabras, pero ella simplemente me ignoraba, y eso ni siquiera a una chica tonta como ella se lo permitiría, me imagino si me ignoraría aun cuando metiera mi pene en su vagina, claro que no al contrario gritaría por más._

_Un día después de clases ella se quedo al último tenia todas sus cosas regadas en su pupitre, al parecer buscaba algo importante, y ese algo lo tenía yo._

_Señorita Hyuga, se le perdió algo. – Trate de sonar lo más cordial que podía, aunque a decir verdad eso de ser cordial no se me daba muy bien. Vi como me miraba y ponía una sonrisa lo más fingida que alguien como ella pudiera dar._

_Nno…ess nada de que pre…ocuperce Señor. Uchiha – Sin más siguió buscando entre sus cosas, lo que había perdido era sin más ni menos un brazalete, la muy tonta lo dejo sobre la mesa, eso me hizo tener una oportunidad para poder entablar una conversación._

_Me gustaría que me llamara Sasuke, la verdad no soy más viejo que usted Hinata. – Pude notar el escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando dije su nombre, no pude evitar sonreír._

_Een…entiendo – estrecho su mirada con la mía para luego bajarla avergonzada, al parecer echármela seria muy fácil. _

_Esto es lo que buscas verdad – sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, en verdad estaba tan sorprendida, pude ver esa interrogante en ellos. – lo encontré tirado al salir del salón, es una suerte que nadie lo haya robado, aquí tienes - me acerque hasta donde se encontraba entre la pared y la banca de su asiento, me asrque lo suficiente, demasiado, podía sentir su cuerpo temblar debajo de mío, quería seguir con eso, así que, con la mano que tenia el objeto rose desde sus su cadera hasta su hombro, sus mejillas estaban tan subidas de color, que parecía un tomate, me hacer que hasta su oído, al oler su aroma no hizo más que tuviera una pequeña excitación. Sin más y con el solo echo de que se encontraba nadie en el aula, me acerque hasta juntar su nariz con la mía, no podía ver claramente su expresión, ya que el flequillo la tapaba, pero antes que pudiera juntar sus labios con los míos, sentí un dolor en una de mis mejillas, sin lugar a dudas ella me dio una bofetada._

_Qu…que se cree usted que puede hacer…ee…es un mal educado, acaso no tiene moral. – sin nada más que articular me quito el objeto de la mano y recogió todas sus cosas, pera luego salir corriendo. _

_Me quede plasmado con una de mis manos en la mejilla un poco adolorida, esa mocosa, esa maldita mocosa me había rechazado y bofeteado a la vez. Sin duda, trate de ser amable, pero de ahora en adelante no habrá más palabras bonitas de mi parte. Su infierno acaba de comenzar._

_._

_._

_._

FIN FLASH BACK

.

.

.

Sin lugar a dudas no podía despegar mi vista de ella, esa humillante escena, la haría pagar con creses. Sin lugar a dudas el resto del día había sido de lo más aburrido, Naruto no había parado de parlotear lo bueno que era la banda que el y los demás formaron con la prima de esa Hyuga.

El timbre sonó, lo que indicaba que esta seria la ultima clase, con la profesora Yuhi Kurenai. Vi como Naruto se acercaba a mí con una de esas sonrisas estúpidas que difícilmente se la quitabas.

Oye! Sasuke, que te parece ir la semana que viene a casa de Hinata, puedes invitar a tu hermano y a los demás Akatsuki , vamos a darle la bienvenida a Akira…entonces que te parece? – Me cruce de brazos, pensativo, no es una mala idea, podía conocer aunque sea un poco más de los Hyuga.

Hmp…cuando será. – trate de sonar despreocupado, aunque llevar a Itachi no seria mala idea, después de todo la chica pelirroja le gusto.

Aun no sabemos que día exactamente llegara…después te digo, de veras – corrió hacia su asiento, el rechinido de la puerta hizo que todos volvieran a su lugar, la profesora había llegado.

Bueno…como saben chicos hoy los acomodare…y como los acomode se quedaran hasta el final del curso, entendido empecemos. – La maestra saco lo que a mi respecta la lista de como nos iba a acomodar.

El timbre había sonado de nuevo dando por concluida la clase, y aun faltaba unos cuantos de acomodar. Hasta que…

Sasuke Uchiha…tu te sentaras en la ultima banca de la tercera columna con la señorita Hinata Hyuga…eso es todo, siéntense – puede notar como esta s tenso al escuchar todo lo que la profesora había dicho, sin lugar a dudas, ni siquiera estaba moviendo un solo dedo y todo estaba saliendo más de lo que podía pedir. La vi acercarse con lentitud y sentarse lo más lejos de mí, cree que con solo eso, podrá mantenerme lejos, por favor, soy un experto en esto y en otras cosas, y eso solo es un auto reflejo infantil.

.

.

.

Después de que la profesora Kurenai, nos asignara nuestros ligares y terminara de asignárselos a los demás restantes, no pude más que salir corriendo, encender el coche y salir lo más deprisa de la escuela. Llegue a recoger a Hanabi, se encontraba afuera de la entrada principal, no tenia mucho de haber salido.

Oye! Hinata, que te sucede estas muy tensa? – Y como no estarlo si me toco como compañero a la persona más fría, arrogante y presunciosa de todo el planeta.

Nn…nada Hanabi - al llegar a casa, me baje sin ni siquiera esperar a Hanabi. Subí a mi habitación. Es que acaso la semana no podría empeorar, y según mí hermana, ellos serian los _invitados_ que tendríamos, por suerte tendría la presencia de mi prima Akira, por cualquier cosa.

Pensando, en todas estas cosas, me recosté en mí cama, y sin más de por medio me quede dormida. Mi infierno no podría ser peor ¿verdad?.

Espero y les haya agradado…cometarios porfa.

Y necesito expertas en lemon…una ayudita sobre como empezar no esta mal.


	2. Chapter 2

Personajes: Bueno, los personajes son del maestro Masashi Kishimoto. Y la historia es mía.

Parejas: SasuHina, y tratare de emparejar a todos los personajes como se ven en la serie. Espero les agrade.

**SEX AND LOVE**

PRESENTACIONES

**.**

**.**

**.**

La cabeza me dolía, el dolor era agobiante, dolor ¿es lo único que hay en la vida?, en Mi vida. Esta vez si que no lo soportaría; la semana avanzaba tan rápido, los días, las horas, los minutos, los segundos; como hacer para que se detuvieran. Estos últimos días no comía, no dormía, cada vez era más pesado abrir los parpados y ver la luz brillante del sol.

Mi padre había cambiado los preparativos para la próxima semana; esas inesperadas _visitas _estarían esta misma noche.

FLASH BACK

.

.

.

_Me encontraba haciendo mis deberes en el cuarto de estudio de la Mansión Hyuga, antes de ir a la preparatoria, como mi primera clase es a la 10:00 de la mañana; únicamente por este día. Mi pequeña hermana Hanabi ya se había marchado, pero no estaba sola en la Mansión, mi padre por alguna razón también se encontraba ahí; me sorprendió mucho cuando nuestra "nana" dijo que aun no se había dirigido al trabajo._

_Escuche abrirse la puerta de su despacho…Silencio…El no salió y ningún ruido se escucho provenir de él._

_Hinata a mi despacho, ahora.- Más que una petición; eso era una orden muy clara. Sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí a paso firme, lo que tuviera que decirme no era algo bueno…no en absoluto._

_Con permiso, se te ofrece algo, padre.- Dije parándome en el umbral de la puerta, respirando cortante y pausadamente, este ambiente era sofocante para mi._

_Los planes que tenia para la semana que viene, tendrán que cancelarse…- Para mi escuchar esas palabras eran más que satisfactorias, saltar de alegría, por supuesto que lo haría, pero eso seria más tarde. Carraspeo un momento para luego continuar.- Debido a una reunión de emergencia en Italia, tendré que salir el viernes en la noche junto con el señor Uchiha, por lo tanto sus hijos vendrán a quedarse el mismo día, cenaremos todos y nos "presentaremos" adecuadamente como una familia. Entendido. Puedes irte.- _

_Solo asentí con la cabeza mi voz no salía por más esfuerzo que hiciera al hablar, este en definitivo era mi peor día, estaba echa una furia, no soportaba a gente arrogante como él, lo odiaba, pero al parecer era la única, por que todas sus compañeras de salón estaban, babeando como estúpidas por él._

…

_Subí al auto y me dirigí a la preparatoria; y pensar que todos los días tendría que verlo era desagradable…Pero he cierto…Solo hablo de sus cualidades; todos tenemos cosas buenas y malas a los ojos de los demás. Aun si fuera otra clase de chico… ¿lo aprobaría?_

_Estacione el auto un poco alejado de la entrada principal, al ser ya tarde muchos lugares ya habían sido ocupados, baje sin antes acomodarme el vestido; era de tirantes gruesos de color blanco con estampados de flores violeta con un listón del mismo color debajo del busto, por suerte el vestido era una talla más, con unos zapatos blancos de piso abiertos de enfrente._

_Me apresure a llegar al salón, al entrar aun no había llegado unos cuantos pero la mayoría ya se encontraban ahí. Tome asiento justo a lado de Kiba; pude ver sus cosas en la banca pero él no se encontraba dentro del salón. Saque mi carpeta de apuntes y me puse a repasar lo que hoy me tocaba, las materias y los trabajos que nos habían encargado, cuando mis ojos se posaron en la materia de "LITERATURA" no pude contener un suspiro frustrante, esa relación con Sasuke Uchiha, por que había terminado de ese modo, ni siquiera lo conocía ni el a mi, entonces…como es que llegué a verlo de esa manera tan arrogante, tan fastidiante. El timbre para el inicio de clases para mí y el cambio de materia para otros sonó…Todos empezaron a tomar asiento. Mí mirar se encontraba perdido estaba tan concentrada que no notaba la presencia de los que pasaban a mi costado._

_Hey, Hinata. Deberías prestar más atención.- No supe en que momento Kiba tomo lugar a lado mio, ni el tiempo en que el profesor Asuma llevaba dando la clase de Historia._

_Lo siento, no era mi intensión causarte problemas.- Volteé mi vista hacia el pizarrón con motivo de poner atención, pero incluso así Kiba no dejaba de mirarme.- ¿Qué?_

_Hinata, tú no me causas problemas, deja de pensar de esa manera.- Paso la palma de su mano sobre mi cabello revoloteando. Él tenía razón, siempre decía que para las otras personas Yo me consideraba una "carga", e incluso mi padre lo repetía a cada rato, pero aquí con ellos era diferente, gente con mi edad, ideales, gustos semejantes; se sentía tan reconfortante._

_Las clases pasaron sin ninguna novedad hasta el momento, pero sin embargo aun faltaba una única clase, Literatura, no pretendía darle el gusto a ese tal Uchiha, seria otra persona empezar desde el principio, después de todo teniéndolo viviendo en la misma casa, si seria un lio. _

_El tiempo de la clase de Biología termino, para pasar a ala siguiente, el timbre sonó y todos tomaron sus respectivos asientos, yo por mi parte los imite y tome lugar a lado de Sasuke; él por su parte no hizo nada, siguió con su mirada puesta al frente._

_La profesora Kurenai entro por la puerta y coloco sus cosas sobre el escritorio, comenzando a escribir el tema en el pizarrón: "Análisis"._

_Bueno Jóvenes, hoy analizaremos en parejas el argumento de una novela, por favor pasen a recoger uno aquí en el escritorio.- Me apresure a seguir las instrucciones que nos dio la profesora; al tomar el libro pude notar que llevaba por nombre "El Perfume: Historia de un Asesino" , el hecho que llevara esa oración por nombre era muy intrigante, llegue a mi asiento y puse el libro en medio de la mesa para comenzar a leer la reseña y unas cuantas hojas de la primera parte; trataba por lo menos de evitar estar cerca de Sasuke y mirarlo, aunque era inminente no poder concentrarme por el "ambiente tenso" que se encontraba entre los dos…Pasaron unos minutos desde que todos habíamos empezado a leer nuestros respectivos temas; debía admitir me costaba trabajo entender un poco la relación __Grenouille__con__ el __resto del mundo en general._

_Termino el tiempo, ahora quiero que regresen los libros y argumente con su pareja lo que hayan comprendido.- Me encontraba nerviosa, no tenia idea de que argumento sacar a flote, y leía muy rápido con la mirada para comprender un poco más, pero sin embargo Sasuke tomo el libro con objetivo de devolverlo, acto seguido puse mi mano sobre le libro, no quería que se diera cuenta que no había podido comprender el argumento de la novela pero…necesitaba repasarlo unas cuantas veces más. _

_Es...este, necesito…yo.- No entendía porque mis palabras no salían bien, él por otra parte me miró con cara de fastidio y me arrebato el libro, llevándoselo y colocándolo en el escritorio de la profesora. Cuando volvió a su asiento no sabía que hacer teníamos que comentar sobre la novela leída y que quería que dijera: "Sabes Sasuke, soy muy lenta para comprender las cosas, ¿podrías explicarme?" Por supuesto otra mejor frase no se me pudo haber ocurrido._

_Grenouille desde muy temprana edad se da cuenta que el percibe al mundo mediante el sentido del olfato, con el paso del tiempo conoce todo tipo de olores, sin embargo queda cautivado con un sutil aroma el cual emana de una joven mujer; haciendo su objetivo conservar la fragancia que había olido nunca, entonces ¿Por qué un asesino?, para tener éxito tenia que tener la fragancia de bellas mujeres vírgenes, por lo cual termino matándolas.- Aun no podía responder me había quedado perpleja, solo lo había visto echar una hojeada al libro y pudo sacar una explicación mejor que la mía._

_Entendiste o quieres que te lo vuelva a explicar.- La expresión en su rostro era de total arrogancia y presunción, tal vez no había podido sacar una mejor explicación pero eso no significaba que era idiota._

_Sabes por mi no hay problema, puedo explicártelo de nuevo.- Como reacción automática voltee mi vista a él, y no pude moverme al ver que tan cerca estaba de mi rostro, escasos centímetros y yo ha un seguía perpleja, ¿Qué tenia que hacer en estos momentos?_

_¡NO!.- Mi grito retumbo en toda el aula, mis compañeros e incluso la profesora voltearon a nuestra dirección; estaba sentada en el borde del asiento mis manos cubrían mi boca, el corazón lo tenia latiendo muy rápido que juraría se saldría de mi pecho y las miradas de todos los presentes a nuestro alrededor._

_Deja de ser escandalosa, pensaste que te iba a besar, la verdad es que chicas "tontas" como TÚ no me interesan.- No tenía noción del tiempo que llevaba parada aun, las risitas y los comentarios "que tonta", "Sasuke besándola que idiota", "Ni siquiera es bonita" no pasaban desapercibidos para mis oídos, la campana sonó y todos comenzaron a salir del salón, dejándome sola, las lagrimas que todo ese rato no habían salido ahora escurrían por mi rostro, ¿acaso no podía ser más patética?, que ganaba con eso, limpie mi rostro y me apresure a recoger mis cosas, Salí directo al estacionamiento, no quería toparme con nadie e incluso ignore los llamados de Kiba y Naruto. Llegue al auto y lo encendí, no me sentía con ganas de ver a cualquier persona._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

El coraje me invadía en toda la sangre en solo recordar eso, no solo bastaba verlo en la preparatoria y que me hiciera la vida imposible sino tenerlo viviendo en la misma casa. Tener que arreglar todo para esta noche me provocaba un dolor de cabeza insoportable.

.

.

.

La calma que me invade en este momento es relajante, mantengo los ojos cerrados por un momento corto o largo, eso no importa; hoy seria la cena con los Hyuga, tendríamos que quedarnos a vivir por un gran periodo estancial.

Había pagado una gran cantidad de dinero por información de "Akira Hyuga" esa persona no era lo que todos esperaban, llevar una vida como "prostituta" y esconderla a su familia que tenia mucha influencia en poder económico y político no era fácil de manejar; en todo caso tenia su punto débil por cualquier situación incomoda que se presente a partir de ahora. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que me sacara de mis pensamientos, mi pequeño hermano se encontraba parado en el umbral de la puerta; con esa mirada fría, sin sentimientos él había cambiado a lo largo de los años: esta "familia" había cambiado, ni siquiera nos tratábamos como tal.

Padre te espera en la sala, es hora de irnos.- Sin más palabras, dio media vuelta y dirigió su caminar hacia la salida, me pare de la silla recargable, tome mi saco que hacia juego con el pantalón de vestir negro que llevaba, metí mis manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y me encamine a la sala.

Mire a mi padre y de reojo a Sasuke se encontraba dándome la espalda mirando por la ventana.

Ya estoy aquí, es hora de irnos.- Mis palabras hicieron que tanto mi padre como mi hermano se pusieran en marcha a la salida del hotel.

Las maletas ya se encuentran en el auto.- Eso era tan obvio, pero a un así serbia para romper el hielo que había entre los tres hasta ahora.

Entiendo, Padre.- Seguimos caminando hasta el estacionamiento principal del hotel, donde ya se encontraba un Mercedes Benz CLS 63 color platino, me subí dispuesto a manejar el auto hasta que todos se subieran, momento después encendí el carro con rumbo a la Mansión Hyuga.

Unos cuantos minutos conduciendo, y ya se podía ver la Mansión, frene el carro en la reguilla de la entrada acto seguido esta se abrió automáticamente; dejando a la vista un pasillo gigante alumbrado con faros de diferentes colores en medio de el una fuente con un jardín lleno de plantas silvestres muy llamativas. Estacione el coche enfrente de la entrada principal; un mayordomo no s abrió la puerta del auto y bajo las maletas, Hiashi se encontraba en la entrada, vestía un traje gris con una corbata azul marino, su posee serio; todo un hombre de negocios debo admitir.

Es un placer tenerlos en mi casa, por favor pasen.- El Hyuga nos extendió las manos en forma de saludo y nos dirigió a comedor.

Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, me di cuenta de dos figuras femeninas se encontraban ahí la más grande de pelo azulado y piel blanca con un blusón blanco y mallones cafés y nos zapatos del mismo color cerrados; la más chica de cabello castaño y piel un poco bronceada vestía unos jeans entubados con una blusa holgada de tirantes color rosa.

Señores déjenme presentarles a mis hijas; la más grande Hinata Hyuga.- Dijo señalando con la palma a la de cabellera azulina.

Un placer conocerlos.- Hizo un reverencia y embozando y una pequeña sonrisa.

Y la más pequeña es Hanabi Hyuga.- Hiashi hiso lo mismo con la presentación anterior.

Mucho Gusto.- Imito la reverencia de la mayor y sonrió con más naturalidad que la anterior.

El gusto es de nosotros, Yo soy Fugaku Uchiha, y ellos son Itachi y Sasuke.- Presento mi padre señalándolos a cada uno y dando una reverencia como saludo, lo cual nosotros imitamos.

También es un placer conocerlas, señoritas.- Articule dándoles una sonrisa como respuesta, sin embargo Sasuke se limito a solo voltear. Acto seguido tomamos asiento alrededor del comedor; la comida por supuesto ya estaba servida.

Todos empezamos a comer; algunos cuantos comentarios entre Hiashi y Fugaku acerca de la junta en Italia, negocios o política, los cuales pocas veces participaba para dar a conocer mi opinión acerca de esos temas. Nos encontrábamos en medio de una conversación sobres las empresas más relevantes en los últimos días, cuando un sirviente se acercó a Hiashi susurrándole algo, a su parecer muy importante, para después pararse de su asiento.

Me disculpan, vuelvo en un momento.- Los presentes solo asentimos y continuamos en la platica que se había quedado inconclusa. Paso un rato cuando pasos se escuchaban cerca de la entrada del comedor. Hiashi apareció con una mujer a la cual conocía, agarrándolo del codo.

Es un placer presentarles a mi sobrina Akira.- Su cabello se encontraba peinado en una trenza de lado, un vestido sin tirantes sujeto a la altura del abdomen y suelto hasta las rodillas de color beige, con un listón rojo debajo del busto resaltando sus grandes pechos y unos zapatos rojos de tacón alto, sus ojos de un lavanda decolorado, su piel de un pálido delicado y lo que más llamaba la atención de su rostro eran sus labios; los cuales la hacían lucir sensual con esa sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

El placer es mi en conocer a alguien como usted, señorita.- Mi padre fue el primero en saludar, y hablar en doble sentido a la ves para referirse a ella.

Es un gusto conocerla, soy Itachi Uchiha.- Volví a inclinarme como reverencia.- Él es mi hermano Sasuke.

Hmp.- Solo una frase, fue el saludo de mi hermano.

Todos volvimos a nuestros respectivos asientos, ella tomo lugar a lado de Hanabi. Lo único que probó fue un tazón de fruta picada. Y era hora de Hiashi y mi padre tomaran el vuelo a Italia.

Bueno es hora de irse, Hiashi mañana tenemos que estar en Italia.- Dijo parándose y dirigiéndose a la salida.

Me gustaría, hacerles una presentación, como disculpa de llegar tarde a la cena, me permitirían.- Mi padre detuvo su andar y asintió con la cabeza, todos los presentes nos dirigimos a la sala; donde se encontraba un piano de cola negro unos muebles alrededor, cada quien tomo asiento, y ella se sentó frente al piano.

Las notas empezaron a tocar lenta y sutilmente como si estuvieran relacionadas con el paso del tiempo, después su voz se hizo presente en la habitación:

This is the end  
Hold your breath  
And count to ten  
Feel the earth move  
And then  
Hear my heart burst again

For this is the end  
I've drowned and dreamt  
This moment  
So overdue I owe them  
Swept away  
I'm stolen

Let the skyfall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together

Let the skyfall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together  
At skyfall  
At skyfall

Skyfall  
Is where we start  
A thousand miles  
And poles apart  
Where worlds collide  
And days are dark  
You may have my number  
You can take my name  
But you'll never have my heart

Let the skyfall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together

Let the skyfall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together  
At skyfall  
At skyfall

Where you go I go  
What you see I see  
I know I'd never be me  
Without the security  
Of your loving arms  
Keeping me from harm  
Put your hand in my hand  
And we'll stand together  
Let the skyfall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together

Let the skyfall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together  
At skyfall

Let the skyfall  
We will stand tall  
At skyfall

Skyfall-Adele

Todos lo presentes no mantuvimos atentos a la interpretación que ellas nos había brindado. El primero en aplaudir fue mi padre; que al parecer había quedado maravillado con esa chica.

Eso fue una buena interpretación, señorita.- Los halagos de parte de mi padre se hacían inminentes; lo cual incomodaban a Akira, la expresión en su rostro lo decía todo, su sonrisa se había apagado.

Muchas gracias, señor Uchiha.- Tan educada volvió hacer una reverencia como agradecimiento.

Fugaku, es hora de irnos, Akira te encargo la estancia de nuestros invitados.- Ella solo asintió con una delicada sonrisa, vimos como se volvían a subir al Mercedes e irse por el gran pasillo, regresamos adentro donde Akira dijo que la esperáramos; al verla alejarse no pude evitar pensar que en verdad llevara una vida como "prostituta", diferente a la que vive ahora… Esta noche junto con los próximos días serán largos y agotadores.

.

.

.

*** Este capitulo va dedicado a todos los que hasta ahorita han comentado y esperado el segundo capi. En verdad muchas gracias.


	3. Chapter 3

**AVISO: **Los personajes como ya saben tristemente no me pertenecen; pero más emocionante la historia ¡si!

**SEX AND LOVE**

TODO ES PASAJERO

.

.

.

**FLASH BACK**

_Maldito vuelo, maldito tiempo; por ellos mi vida estaba en juego. Quien iba a saber sobre el repentino cambio de tiempo en París; unos vuelos tuvieron que posponerse, oh! Y baya sorpresa el mio también. Tuve que contener el enojo, respirar hondo y pausadamente._

_Había estado mal de mi parte; posponer el viaje a New York para el último minuto. ¿Qué estaba pensando?... ¡Era un simple avión no una maquina tele-transportadora! _

_Estuve sentada en la sala de espera, mi equipaje no era nada pesado; solo consistía en una maleta mediana y un bolso de mano. Mi aburrimiento no podía ser mayor…Entonces paso lo que con tanto aburrimiento estaba esperando: "Pasajeros con rumbo a New York, disculpen por la demora, pueden tomar su vuelo, puerta 1-A", deje desplomar todo mi cuerpo en el asiento y retomar la compostura inmediatamente, me pare tome mi maleta y me encamine a tomar el vuelo._

_Después de hacer fila, y la revisión de boleto y pasaporte; pude entrar al avión, tome mi lugar en el asiento A-15, paso un tiempo antes que el avión pudiera despegar, suspire aliviada y en mi mente no pude gritar más que un "por fin". Maldición no era que me importara ser puntual en estos asuntos, pero el hecho de que Hiashi se pusiera sus modos solo por llegar tarde, llegaba a fastidiar. Me coloque los audífonos y cerro los ojos…Sonreí con melancolía al oír la canción; en ese instante me invadieron los recuerdos amargos del pasado:_

"_Te tenia a ti que otra cosa podía pedir, no tenias expresiones concretas ¡Pero me amabas!, cuando me dedicabas una de tus pinturas, cuando me plasmabas con tanto cariño en una de ellas"_

Now and then I think of when we were together  
like when you said you felt so happy  
you could die  
told myself that you were right for me,  
but felt so lonley in your company  
but that was love and it´s an ache i still remember

"_¿Entonces que sentías por mi?, Tu ser era tan cerca y a la ves tan lejos, nunca espere encontrarte así" _

You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness  
like resignation to the end  
always the end  
So when we found that we could not make sense  
well you said that we would still be friends  
but I´ll admit that I was glad that it was over

But you didn´t have to cut me off  
make out like it never happend  
and that we were nothing  
and I don´t even need your love  
but you treat me like a streanger  
and that feels so rough  
You didn´t have to stoop so low  
have your friends collect your records  
and then change your numbers  
I guess that I don´t need that tough  
now you´re just somebody that I used to know  
now you´re just somebody that I used to know  
now you´re just somebody that I used to know

"_Fuimos a esa fiesta con motivo de diversión, te comportaste tan lejano que ni siquiera te conocía__…Entonces ¿Qué hacia yo ahí?...Desapareciste por un largo momento…Fui a buscarte, que situación tan vergonzosa: tu le estabas haciendo el amor a ella, sujetabas su cabellera rubia entre tus manos para besarla, Salí sin que te dieras cuenta"_

And I don´t wanna live that way  
Reading into every word you say  
you said that you could let it go  
and I wouldn´t catch you hung up on  
somebody that you used to know...

"_Te dije palabras como: Ya no te amo, Nunca te quise… ¡No te sorprendiste! Ni siquiera te importo. Rompí contigo; doloroso lo se. Reconfortante…Para ti, la tenías a ella. Actué ante todos como si nada hubiera pasado; no quería verte, pero siempre estabas con ellos, trate de evitarte; pero lo hacia más obvio. A veces tu mirada me preguntaba un ¿Por qué? Sonreía con melancolía ¿acaso no lo sabias?"_

But you didn´t have to cut me off  
make out like it never happend  
and that we were nothing  
and I don´t even need your love  
but you treat me like a streanger  
and that feels so rough  
You didn´t have to stoop so low  
have your friends collect your records  
and then change your numbers  
I guess that I don´t need that tough  
now you´re just somebody that I used to know

"_Tan insignificativa fui. Es doloroso volver a verte"_

Somebody (I used to know)

Somebody

Now you´re just somebody that I used to know

Somebody (I used to know)

Somebody

Somebody that I used to know – _**Gotye ft. **__**Kimbra**_

"_Sonreí; ¡Por Dios, se madura!, nunca se olvida a tu primer amor, el a una edad de 15 años y mi edad de 20 años, ¿diferencia?, el experimentando diferentes sentimientos: y yo queriéndolo solo a él, estar en "ese tipo de trabajo" ¿era engañarlo? ¿Debí ser sincera?...Pero todo por servir se acaba" _

_Sai…- Su nombre salió en un pequeño suspiro. El cansancio se hacia presente en mi cuerpo, decidí recargarme en todo el asiento, antes que me diera cuenta, el sueño se había apoderado de mi…_

…

_Un movimiento turbulento me hizo despertar de golpe; asome mi mirar por la ventanilla ¡Vaya sorpresa!; la noche estaba joven, las pequeñas y grandes luces alumbraban un sinfín de direcciones, ¿Es que acaso podía haber dos cielos nocturnos?, las mágicas estrellas mostraban su esplendor en lo alto, y las luces de la ciudad solo las imitaban…_

_Ya era viernes en la noche, tal vez sean las 9 o las 10 por mucho; baje con pereza del avión, a un lado de mi familiares se rencontraban, se abrazaban; parejas se besaban y lloraban. Muy lindo ¿No?, bien y yo ¿Por lo menos besaría o abrazaría a una pared?...Negué tristemente con la cabeza._

_Tome mi equipaje y salí del aeropuerto, una ventisca pasó, lo fresco del clima me hizo estremecer, baje las mangas del suéter, y me alegre que llevara un pans, me dirigí a la parada de taxis y tome uno._

_Buenas Noches Señorita, ¿A dónde quiere que la lleve? – La amabilidad del conductor me llamo la atención, ya que me encontraba divagando en mi mente. Sonreí con pesar._

_A la Mansión Hyuga, por favor.- El hombre por su parte no pudo guardar la sorpresa. ¿Acaso no era solo una dirección? Decidí ignorar ese detalle, y el conductor arranco, quería distraerme, tome mi cabello y comencé a peinarlo en una trenza de lado…Minuto tras minuto, no prestaba atención en que camino íbamos o en donde nos encontrábamos, cerraba mis ojos por largos momentos y los abría lentamente, entonces…_

_Señorita, hemos llegado.- Mis ojos se abrieron mas de lo normal, donde estaba el gran portón con las iniciales "M.H", lo cual era la abreviación de Mansión Hyuga. En cambio nos encontrábamos en la puerta principal._

_¿Cómo?- La duda en mi rostro era inminente, y el adulto lo noto dando una pequeña sonrisa confundida._

_Se encontraba abierto.- Respondió señalando el portón, eso era muy extraño, le pagué al taxista sin antes decir un "gracias", y ayudándome a bajar mi maleta, seguí distraída el trayecto del taxi, y note despistadamente un auto, no lo conocía ¿Era de Hiashi? O ¿Algún invitado se encontraba dentro?_

_Suspire pesadamente, era ahora o nunca. Subí los pocos escalones, batallando un poco a causa de subir conmigo la maleta. Me arme de valor: Toque; una, dos, tres veces, lo hice lo menos ruidoso posible. Nadie abrió._

_Volví a subir mi mano para tocar. Pero esta se quedo a medias, la puerta se abrió de par en par. Dejo ver a un sirviente de mediana edad, muy bien vestido; pero…demasiado elegante para la ocasión._

_Robert… ¿Dónde esta Hiashi?- En un instante, recordé el nombre de aquel sujeto, este solo alzo la mirada envuelta en sorpresa._

_Señorita. Akira, es un placer tenerla de vuelta.- Un saludo y una reverencia es lo que obtuve, pero ¡él ignoro mi pregunta! Rayos. Cerro la puerta, camino con prisa hacia la cocina, claro ignorando mi presencia, justamente antes de adentrarse en ella, paro, y volteo a verme._

_Permanezca, justo ahí, Señorita.- Y desapareció en el umbral de la puerta, en verdad esta casa parecía de locos, todo mundo andaba alborotado, presionado. ¿Qué era tan importante para estar de ese modo?, espere…segundos y minutos pasaban a su ritmo, con mi mirar seguí el ritmo que llevaba el péndulo del reloj viejo que se encontraba en la entrada. En verdad esto era…_

_Tan aburrido, ¿verdad? – Voltee, una mujer de tercera edad, estatura media, sonrisa sincera y cabello negro, se encontraba caminando hacia mi; aquella persona; la que una vez fue llamada Señorita Rosset Wells, se convirtió en Nana Rosse, ella cuido de las pequeñas hermanas Hyuga y por supuesto de mi también._

_Si…nana que gusto volver a verte.- Sonreí abrazándola._

_Me alegra que estés de vuelta.- Correspondió el acto fraternal…pero sin saber hizo que esas ultimas palabras me hirieran de cierto modo, ya que…yo no estaba ahí porque quisiera sinceramente. Pero al igual alegraba el alma._

_Pero no ay tiempo, ahora vuelvo.- Deshizo el abrazo, para dirigirse al comedor principal, tan apuradamente._

…

_Mantuve tapada la cara con mis manos, respiraba pausadamente; estaba segura de algo, tendría migraña lo cual provocaba que no durmiera bien, pero… ¿Desde cuando dormía bien? Podría jurar que una sonrisa sínica apareció en mi rostro, siempre era así, dura conmigo misma. Y entonces…_

_Valla, miren a quien tenemos aquí, la bastarda de la familia Hyuga.- ¡Perro desgraciado!, pensé, que otra cosa podría hacer, si lo insultaba en publico la pagaría mal, muy mal. Contuve mi enojo. Sonreí secamente._

_¿Hiashi?, lo siento no te reconocí tras esas arrugas, pero supongo que eres tu, después de todo la edad te lleva la delantera.- Mi cara de satisfacción cambio, y mi orgullo se apodero de mi._

_¡Basta!, no eres más que una inútil.- Tenia razón, pero como muchas otras palabras ya no tenían ese efecto de volverme sensible ante ellas._

_Señor Hia…- _

_Lárgate Rosset, ahora.- No podría ver otra cosa más que me jodiera, que Hiashi tratara como miserables a los demás. Alcance a ver como Nana se iba por aquel pasillo directo al comedor. Y pude notar como él se destensaba._

_Cámbiate esas fachas, en aquel comedor se encuentra la familia Uchiha.- ¿Eh? Que demonios quería decir con eso, no se supone que esa reunión seria hasta la próxima semana._

_¡Apúrate! No tengo todo tu tiempo, y ten póntelo.- Si alguien no conociera a Hiashi diría que esta en sus días de mal humor, pero en realidad siempre esta así. Tome el diminuto vestido que me aventó, sin antes decir un "gracias" entre dientes. Me dirigí al baño de la cocina, para cambiarme._

…

_No tarde mucho en ponérmelo, pero ¡por dios!, por que tenia que llevar esto, no era que desagrade, pero simplemente no es de mi agrado. Arregle un poco mi cabello, acomode bien la prenda, y por ultimo me puse las zapatillas altas._

_Salí de baño, sin antes ganarme uno que otro cumplido por parte de los sirvientes que ya me conocían. Llegue a la sala en la cual estaba el mayor de los Hyuga esperando impacientemente._

_Ya estoy lista.- Dije atrás de su espalda mirándolo fijamente._

_Entonces apurémonos.- Se paro inmediatamente, y se coloco a un lado de mi, caminamos hasta estar a escasos metros de la entrada del comedor, y entonces sujeto mi brazo y en su rostro implanto una sonrisa; como si llevara a conocer a la chica más interesante del planeta. Por mi parte rodé los ojos en modo de fastidio._

_Escucha bien, de ti depende tu libertad, y de como realices perfectamente lo que te asignare, primero: impresionaras a todos los presentes hoy, segundo: mantendrás vigilados a los hermanos Uchiha, y tres.- sonrió de una manera victoriosa.- los destruirás, los sacaras fuera del juego, entiendes.- Estaba desconcertada, es acaso que no tenían un trato._

_¿Que ustedes no se unieron? - Eso estaba mal, era meterse muy lejos solo por dinero. Eso acabaría…_

_A veces hay que jugar un poco sucio, ¿no es divertido? – Supuse que era idiota, pero no a tal magnitud._

_No, pero tratare de divertirme.- Por supuesto él no tendría que ensuciarse las manos, la perjudicada y la humillada siempre tendría que ser yo._

_Justamente se abrió la gran puerta del comedor, sonreí rápidamente; aquella falsa sonrisa, que para muchos logra seducirlos. Pero en mi caso yo misma me daba asco._

_Tenía razón, mi calvario apenas comenzaba, y por alguna extraña razón tuve escalofríos en ese preciso momento._

_Esto estaba empezando mal…Por lo cual acabaría peor._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Y justamente ahora me encontraba, entre los pasillos de la "gran casa" buscando a mi Nana. Y la note a unos pasos de mí.

Nana, Hiashi me pidió que acomodaras a las visitas.- Volteo a verme con una tierna sonrisa.

Entiendo, en estos momentos estaba arreglando los últimos detalles a las habitaciones, pero supongo que están cansados, entonces vamos.- Bueno si así era ¡yo también estaba cansada!, me dolían los pies, el cuerpo, y la cabeza sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría.

Caminamos en silencio, y bajamos las escaleras que dan a la sala principal, no escuchaba ningún mormullo o señal que por lo menos intentaban entablar una conversación interesante.

Y justo cuando estaba enfrente de ellos, me burle.

¡Ho! Por dios, su conversación es tan interesante, que me muero de envidia por no estar en ella.- No pude evitar un risita, por lo cual Hanabi solo puso los ojos en blanco, Hinata se agacho de la vergüenza, un chasquido de lengua por el menor de los Uchiha, y una mirada acosadora por el mayor. Está bien, debería ponerme seria, después de todo; tengo tantas cosas que hacer.

Bueno, jóvenes Uchiha yo los llevara a sus respectivas habitaciones, por favor síganme.- Después de lo mencionado, los hermanos fueron guiados por Rosse. Por lo cual nos quedamos las tres Hyuga en la sala.

Y bien, ¿a que haz venido?- Resoplo de pronto la mas chica.

¿Es acaso que no puedo venir a verlas?-Respondí

Oh, si claro, y luego puedes irte como si no tuvieras familia, total a ti no te importa nadie, pues bien ¡Quiero que te largues!– Era verdad, me fui sin que ellas me importaran en un principio, pero no dejaba de pensar en que estuvieran bien.

Ha…Hanabi, no digas eso, creo que es mejor que te vallas a tu cuarto.- Escuche decir a Hinata, no es que estuviera regañando a su hermana, pero de toda la familia era la que comprendió mis razones de irme. Por otra parte, la menor se fue a su respectiva habitación echa una furia.

Lo siento Akira, ella no quería…-

Tú también tienes que ir a tu habitación, ya es muy tarde, mañana hablaremos.- Corte amistosamente a Hinata, no quería que se diera cuenta, que por dentro mi ser se estaba haciendo añicos, que ya ni siquiera valía como persona, que no era más su ejemplo a seguir, que ya no representaba nada. Sonreí tristemente, ella hizo una reverencia y con paso lento se dirigió fuera de la sala.

Los años no pasaban de en balde, sonreí; recordé lo que le dije a Hiashi para saludarlo. Pero que era de mi vida, donde me encontraba ahora y a donde quería estar mañana, no tenia idea. Que seria de mi cuando este "teatrito" se callera. Negué con la cabeza, _eso_ no tendría que pasar.

Me encamine, entre pasillos, puertas y escaleras, cualquiera que me siguiera se perdería en el trayecto, pero ese camino ya me lo había aprendido, incluso antes de que me diera cuentas.

Y por ultimo, crucé una puerta vieja de madera color morado con el picaporte dorado en forma de rosa.

Por dentro, en su alrededor se encontraban colgadas pinturas de todo tipo; flores, paisajes, personas. También tenia un segundo piso en forma circular con un barandal que desde arriba se puede ver el pequeño salón en su total esplendor, y en medio, pudiera ser la cosa más aburrida del mundo y sin ningún lujo o valor alguno, un piano de cola viejo de color blanco adornado a su alrededor de distintas clases de flores; aunque me sorprendí de las flores y lo limpio que se encontraba, supuse que Nana venia de vez en cuando a arreglarlo, en frente de aquel instrumento estaba su pequeño sillón de terciopelo rojo, y a un costado un poco alejado de el otro sillón del mismo color, solo que este era más grande.

Camine en dirección al piano, lo destape y contemple todas y cada una de las teclas, en verdad era la cosa más fascinante, pase las yemas de los dedos por el contorno de este, tocando una por una, de izquierda a derecha, y no pude contenerme, toque una canción solo para mi:

I heard that you're settled down,  
That you found a girl and you're married now,  
I heard that your dreams came true,  
Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you,  
Old friend, why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light,

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,  
I had hoped you'd see my face,  
And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,

Never mind, I'll find someone like you,  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too,  
Don't forget me, I beg,  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead,"  
Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah,

You know how the time flies,  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives,  
We were born and raised in a summer haze,  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days,

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,  
I had hoped you'd see my face,  
And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,

Never mind, I'll find someone like you,  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too,  
Don't forget me, I beg,  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead,"

Nothing compares,  
No worries or cares,  
Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made,  
Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

Never mind, I'll find someone like you,  
I wish nothing but the best for you,  
Don't forget me, I beg,  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead,"

Never mind, I'll find someone like you,  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too,  
Don't forget me, I beg,  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead,"  
Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead.

**SOMEONE LIKE YOU-****Adele**

Me sentí tan contenta, no necesitaba ningún otro instrumento lujoso o caro, este era valioso en los recuerdos que compartía con migo y con la persona que estuvo hasta esos momentos a mi lado.

Haz cambiado, Aki.- Sonreí, aun con los ojos cerrados.

¿Tan mal me veo?- Conteste abriendo los ojos poco a poco, pude ver como ella negaba delicadamente.

No mucho, mi niña.- No pude evitar hacer un puchero y arrugar la nariz, mientras ella me acariciaba el pelo.

Todo a cambiado, Hanabi me odia, y Hinata…siento que esta un poco rara, o ¿soy yo la indiferente?- La ausencia del cariño que me proporcionaba mi querida Nana hizo que me volteara a verla, la interrogué con la mirada ¿Qué sucede?...

Lo lamento… pero ella lo sabe, no quería desrícelo, aun así comprende tus razones, al menos se sincera con ella.- Tenia razón, si ella ya lo sabia no había marcha a tras.

Entonces, mañana hablare con ella.- Solo asintió, pude ver como se relajaba más.

Este cuarto, tiene tanta memoria.- no pudo evitar suspirar pesadamente.

Si…pero me tengo que ir, llegare más tarde.- Dije parándome y cerrando el piano, caminando hasta aquella puerta vieja y decolorada.

¿Haz intentado dejar eso?- Nadie estuvo de acuerdo que trabajara de esa manera, pero no tenia otra opción.

Es complicado.- Respondí levantando la mirada hacia el segundo piso, juraría que alguien se encontraba ahí, debo estar loca, "Ja y ahora me doy cuenta".

Salí de inmediato, volví a cruzar ese laberinto de escaleras, puertas y pasillos los cuales uno que otro se encontraba a oscuras.

Me encontraba fuera de la Residencia Hyuga, necesitaba un coche o algo que tuviera ruedas, se me estaba haciendo tarde y Jiraiya se enojaría.

Tome el primer taxi que atravesó, indicándole la dirección donde debería dejarme, en el mejor prostíbulo de la cuidad ¿Cuál otro?

…

La había visto, hablar con la ama de llaves o lo que fuera de ella, la canción que hace un momento estaba interpretando me guio a lo que respectaba era un pequeño salón olvidado.

Ahora me encontraba viéndola desde la puerta de la casa Hyuga como ella tomaba un taxi, para dirigirse a quien sabe que lugar. Justamente se subió al transporte, encendí el coche con el cual llegamos a esta casa.

Porque, lo que ocurriera esta noche…Todo seria pasajero.

"O eso pensaban"…

Ok, Ok…me tarde demasiado, pero créanme todo fue para bien…jhajha, bueno un pequeño adelanto del próximo capitulo es que…. (Tambores)….tendrá lemon, sé que ustedes ya lo esperaban, pues yo también, pero primero quería objetar lo que es específicamente la historia. Y bueno los invito a pasar a mi sig. Fic que se llama "Lo Que Siento Por Ti", al igual que este lo acabo de empezar, pero estoy haciendo lo posible por actualizar pronto….bueno eso es todo. Gracias por leer y saludos.

Comentarios:

EyesGray-sama: Lo de Itachi con Akira…pues se ira dando, como una conexión de sexo y comprensión, y abra un cambio rotundo entre la Hinata que se conoce hasta ahorita y la que verán después…

Iitzel: Me agrada que te guste, pues es mi primer Fic y me emociona…y tratare de actualizar más seguido, ya que estaré de vacaciones jhajha

Juvia-Mavis-chan: Genial, también es una de mis favoritas, todas las letras de las canciones que aparezcan aquí son mis favoritas, y espero que te gusten jhajha, y si tratare de actualizar pronto.

lady-darkness-chan: Gracias por tu observación. En verdad, estaba tan atareada que no me di cuenta de eso :D


	4. Chapter 4

**AVISO:**Los personajes como ya saben tristemente no me pertenecen; pero más emocionante la historia ¡si!

En fin…Disfruten mucho el capitulo…y no se les olvide escribir un pequeño comentario…me ponen muy feliz :D leerlos.

**SEX AND LOVE**

LOCURA TEMPORAL

.

.

.

La mañana era perfecta. Rayos de sol iluminaban una majestuosa habitación; llena de libros de colección, floreros delicadamente arreglados, una ventana con cortinajes elegantes que se encontraban retirados a un costado dejando pasar la brisa mañanera. Fresca y pura.

La cama ya se encontraba tendida y limpia. La peli-azul de los Hyuga se encontraba frente al tocador de la habitación, cepillando con gentileza su lizo cabello.

Quería salir corriendo, lejos. Muy lejos de su casa. Escapar; si por lo menos se lo permitieran. _"Es injusto"_ se repetía una y otra vez, ¿Qué había echo para merecer esto? De una cosa esta totalmente segura los _invitados _se encontraban en medio del desayuno o habían concluido con este.

Suspiro con pesar. No se sentía bien con la presencia de ellos, pero en realidad no le agradaba uno en especial, el menor de los Uchiha, Sasuke.

Tocaron a la puerta.

Sacándola de sus pensares, y viendo que en realidad ya se encontraba completamente vestida, y que "tontamente" perdía el tiempo con la excusa de cepillarse el pelo.

Hinata, tenemos que bajar a desayunar.- La voz molesta de su pequeña hermana se escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta.

Un suspiro, aun más des ahogador que el primero emitió Hinata, parándose y dejando frente al espejo su delicado cepillo y dándole una ultima mirada a su atuendo. Una falda purpura amplia que cubría hasta los tobillos en conjunto con una blusa un poco ajustada blanca dejando libre sus hombros y ajustándose en el cuello, zapatos negros cerrados y un cinturón del mismo color.

Era refinada, como su misma madre la había enseñado a ser.

Tomo el picaporte y girándolo, echo un vistazo al pasillo, pudo notar a Hanabi a unos cuartos de ahí… Exactamente frente a la puerta de Akira. Estaba tocándola con rabia e incluso a tal punto de patearla.

¡Akira sal de ahí!, maldición, no tengo todo tu tiempo.- La paciencia se encontraba por lo bajo de su pequeña hermana, en ese instante se encontraba fuera de si.

La mayor se encamino a donde se encontraba furiosamente su pequeña hermana.

Creo que deberías dejar de tocar de _ese_ modo la puerta de las demás personas.- Dijo con voz apacible Hinata.

Haciendo voltear a Hanabi y encararla.

Un suspiro refunfúñate soltó de golpe la castaña. Consideraba a su prima de la misma familia e incluso de la misma sangre, la amaba, la quería y admiraba sobre todas las cosas. Después de su partida…la extraño tanto, se empeño a odiarla; siendo inútil. Ahora que se encontraba de regreso… y con su actitud indiferente…como si nada hubiera pasado…Eso claramente le:

Irritaba.

Eso no te interesa.- Contesto entre dientes, ante la gentileza de la mayor.

Pasos rápidos y escandalosos, se escucharon a lo largo del pasillo, a lo cual el par de hermanas dirigieron su atención a la dirección de donde provenían.

¿Qué rayos sucede con ustedes?, su _maldito_ escandalo se escucha en toda la casa.- Las dos chicas se quedaron sin habla, su Nana se encontraba por mucho que fuera…enojada.

¡Akira no ha salido de su habitación!- Dio como excusa Hanabi.

Por su parte Nana dio un pequeño resoplido, pensando en lo terca y obstinada que era la pequeña.

Tu prima tiene rato que bajo a desayunar.- Contesto.

…¿Eh?... Vaya entonces vine a perder el tiempo…"Ja".- Extendió los brazos en modo de burla y retomando su camino al comedor.

Creo que debería ir con ella…con permiso.- Señalo Hinata, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, despidiéndose de su Nana.

Kira te espera en el invernadero…tienen _cosas_ de que _hablar_.- Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la peli-azul, hace tanto tiempo qu no llamaban a Akira de ese modo, no desde que su madre falleció.

Entiendo…gracias.-

Hinata continúo su caminar hacia las afueras de la casa. Nerviosa, no tenia idea de que tipo de cosas tenían que hablar.

.

.

.

Había tomada el camino "corto" para poder llegar rápido donde su prima se encontraba esperándola.

Pudo notar a Akira hincada frente a una maceta de rosas y en una de sus manos depositado un libro de _"como cuidar tu jardín"_.

Sonrió.

Había sido ya bastante tiempo de que este invernadero permanecía en la casa, un recuerdo de su madre, y el cual Hiashi aun no tiraba a la basura, para construir otra piscina o mejor aun un campo de golf.

Lo siento, debiste hablarme en cuanto llegaste.- Akira se puso de pie y con paso ligero se acercó a la mesa de té, coloco su libro y en sima de este sus lentes de lectura, y extendiendo las manos en la silla de enfrente para que Hinata tomara asiento.

Justamente acabo de llegar.- Señalo tomando asiento.

¡Oh!...Té o Jugo.- Señalo, extendiendo en ambas manos una tetera y una jarra de vidrio.

Jugo.- Hinata, dio por segura que el comportamiento de su prima era inusual, tranquilo pero modesto.

Dime Hina.- La nombrada alzo la mirada.- ¿Quién se esta encargando del Jardín?

Incrédula Hinata alzo una ceja, esa pregunta estaba fuera de lugar, en estos momentos para ella.

Yamato… ¿Pero…-

¿Enserio?... ¡Woo! …Pensé que Hiashi lo habría corrido después que me fuera.- La peli-azul fue interrumpida, no tenia ni la más mínima idea de que pasaba por la mente de su prima.

¿Qué quieres?- Soltó de pronto Hinata, poniendo entre la espada y la pared a la peli-roja.- Esta actitud no es común en ti.

Concluyo señalando desde el libro hasta la fachada de la mesa.

A…acaso no te gusta desayunar con tu prima.- Akira sentía un fuerte dolor en la boca del estomago, sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, supuso que jugar con el ingenio de su prima había sido mala idea.

No me refiero a eso.-

Hinata entrecerró los ojos y respirando sigilosamente, rezo por que su adorable prima no trajera algo entre manos.

Tienes razón, me rindo…- Justifico la peli-roja, echando los hombros hacia tras y soltando su peso en toda la silla.

Por su parte Hinata no entendía y opto por ponerse rígida en su asiento, algo estaba mal con su prima, su cara llena de angustia no la podía disimular.

Dilo.-

No es fácil Hina…- Su mirada se encontraba perdida y dirigida a la nada, mordiendo con temor su labio inferior.- Pero… Nana te lo digo antes ¿cierto?- Akira noto la cara de confusión de la peli-azul.- ¿Qué soy? ¿A que me dedico?...

La voz de la peli-roja se quebró en un ligero sollozo, fue en ese entontes que Hinata comprendió… Había entendido a lo que Akira se refería… Y no podía evitar sentirse mal por ella.

E vendido una y muchas veces más mi cuerpo…- La peli-azul se retorció de nervios en su asiento.- Para que te hago el cuento más largo, soy una vil Puta.

Akira escondió su cara con las palmas de su mano, no podía expresar como se sentía era…como una puñalada al corazón.

Hinata coloco su mano en forma de puño cerca de su boca y la otra sujetándola en la muñeca…Había escuchado algo similar por palabras de su Nana, pero…aun que lo aceptaba…una parte, minúscula en realidad esperaba que fuera solo una habladuría sin sentido.

Y ahora.

Lo escuchaba de palabras de su misma prima, no había negación o broma en este caso, era una realidad, muy clara y desafortunada.

¿…Por…que…?-

Akira giro su mirar, perdiéndose en la imagen del espacio, quiso ignorar esas palabras, no por el daño que se causaría ella misma…Si no…por la verdad que ocultaría y se llevaría a la tumba.

"_Tu padre es un maldito desgraciado, hizo que me violara uno de los empresarios que trabajaban con el… ¡Solo tenia trece años!...para después denunciarlo, y poder quedarse con las acciones que habían producido los dos…Cuando termine mi carrera me prohibió trabajar en otra empresa, me exigió y amenazo; con meterme a la cárcel, arruinar la poca vida y libertad que tenia. Cada vez que me alejaba y escondía, el me encontraba, me ordenaba que me metiera en la vida personal de sus adversarios, que jugara con ellos, que los destruyera…Siempre era lo mismo…No podía tener un trabajo digno…Tuve que entrar como sexoservidora; con una apariencia y personalidad diferente, Hiashi no se a enterado de eso, ¡Ni siquiera me paga por lo que hago! Todo se lo queda el…He caído tan bajo…pero esta ya es mi vida…" _

Placer…es por eso que lo hago.-

Akira por primera vez encaro a Hinata, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, la peli-azul se sentía humillada; esa no era la verdad, quería correr y tomarla con ambas manos del cuello y que soltara todo, sin rodeos.

Pero supuso que su prima así lo quería, que por alguna razón la seguiría ocultando, aun que ella lo supiera…Pero después de todo.

Lo aceptaría.

No soy nadie para juzgarte…no puedo decir si esta bien o mal…pero…lo acepto. Tuviste el valor para decírmelo…y eso cuenta…Te amo y respeto como persona y nunca dejaras de ser mi prima.- Fue sincera consigo mismo y lo supo desde un principio… Aquellos lazos fuertes que se formaron en el pasado eran una fuerza indestructible en el presente.

Akira no entendía por qué su pequeña prima era tan gentil, dulce y comprensiva. Al igual que ella, había pasado momentos difíciles que cambiarían radicalmente a cualquier persona.

"_Eres idéntica a tu madre, Hinata_" -Pensó

Y de un ágil movimiento, corrió hasta el otro extremo de la mesa de té, haciendo saltar a Hinata. La peli-roja estrechó en un cálido abrazo a su prima.

Gracias…- Hundía cada vez más su rostro en el suave cabello de Hinata, esta por su parte correspondió con gentileza el acto fraternal.

Una vez separadas, Akira extendió sus manos, depositándolas en los hombros de la peli-azul, y percatándose de algo muy importante.

Tu… - Dijo Akira, examinándola de arriba a bajo con la mirada.- Estas…vestida…

La peli-roja no podía continuar murmurando palabra alguna, terminaba por morderse incómodamente el labio inferior. Por su parte la morena esperaba con sutileza un grandioso alago u otra palabra que la hiciera sentir femenina.

Como una monja…-

Afirmo Akira sin quitar la vista de la falda de su prima, la gran y abultada prenda. Nunca entendió el sentido común de la peli-azul en su forma de vestir…Tenia un espectacular cuerpo curvilíneo, con grandes dotes, rostro angelical y labios finamente delicados… ¿Entonces? … Porqué no trataba de vestirse de otra manera…más sensual….delicado e incluso juvenil.

…¿Eh?... Yo…y…yo…-

Hinata no tenía frase alguna de como tomar esa clase de piropo de parte de su prima. Decirle que se veía _como una monja_, no era ni un poco la clase de cumplido que se esperaba…es más estaba lejos de ser uno.

Lo siento…no quise dar a entender eso.-

En modo de disculpa la peli-roja trataba de ser sincera, pero solo de ver la cara de desilusión de Hinata, la mataba.

Ella se veía bien con el _traje de monja_, tenía estilo y clase, pero se vería mejor para una persona adulta y madura.

S…supongo que…gracias.-

Hinata sentía el calor albergarse en sus mejillas, sentía pena y vergüenza. No podía ser igual que cualquier chica adolescente.

Juvenil y Bella.

Esas palabras no aparecían en su descripción, no era sociable y en dado caso que estuviera nerviosa…. Su tartamudeo salía a flote, algo que su padre detestaba.

Pero…- Akira había rompido el silencio con un gran aplauso sordo.- Podemos arreglarlo.

Señalo con las manos, la forma de vestir de Hinata. Y dejando la indiferencia de esta, al no entender concretamente a lo que se refería en el asunto.

Y de un jalón juguetón Akira tomo a su prima llevándola a su habitación…Tenía una grandiosa idea; hacerle un gran cambio de look a la peli-azul.

.

.

.

Era muy vergonzoso, a un para ella esto era demasiado. Tenía en mente el consejo de su prima _"Un nuevo cambio de look"_. Pero nunca pensó que fuera demasiado lejos.

Empezó; cambiando el estilo de cabello, solo ondulo los mechones de ambos lados del rostro y dejando el demás cabello lizo y un poco rebelde.

Cambio la blusa sujetada en el cuello, por una del mismo color "blanca" de manga larga y un poco arremangada con los dos primeros botones desabrochados y una falda corta… ¡Muy Corta! , para su gusto, apenas y lograba tapar lo suficiente, esta tenía muchas franjas multicolores, según su prima: hacia notar su angosta cintura y su amplia cadera. Unos zapatos de tacón alto y grueso de un azul encendido.

Y por si fuera poco, se encontraban frente a los hermanos Uchiha "conviviendo" en la sala principal. Después de bajar a comer con ellos…a nadie se le ocurría que hacer.

Y ahora.

Todos se encontraban reunidos en este sitio.

Se sentía observada, un par de ojos enzima de ella, pero… no lograba saber quien era, había descartado a su hermana y a la peli-roja, ya que cada una se encontraba en sus cosas. Hanabi: en la computadora portátil, de segura conectada en una red social, Akira: cambiando de canal a la pantalla plana, nada era interesante desde su punto de vista.

Pero… el mayor de los hermanos se encontraba leyendo un libro, supuso que toda su atención estaba en su lectura. Este a comparación de su hermano se encontraba fijando la vista en la televisión, Chocado, de que no hubiera nada interesante o de que Akira cambiaba repentinamente de canal.

Y entonces sucedió.

El encontró la mirada de ella, los ojos perlados de la peli-azul lo notaron, un instante en el que el dirigió su atención a su atuendo, evaluándola desde los pies a la cabeza, volviendo a fijar su mirada en sus ojos…para después apartarla.

Ignorarla. Como si ella no estuviera sentada frente de él, como si ese momento, solo hubiera ocurrido en su imaginación.

Maldición, Hiashi paga una mierda por tele de cable y no hay nada interesante.-

Akira había rompido el silencio, se quejaba, y quien no. Compartir compañía con unos totales extraños, no era de lo más interesante, ningún tema en común o de conversación salía a flote.

Silencio.

Incluso podía escuchar el cantar de los grillos en su mente, era absurdo. No se encontraba de un humor agradable en estos momentos, pero… ¡Así serian de aburridos todos los días en su presencia!

Hinata pudo notar como la peli-roja abría los ojos como plato, y supuso que se encontraba en una "charla interna" algo que no tenía que ver con la realidad planteada en esos momentos.

La pequeña de las Hyuga se encontraba fuera de la disputa interna de su prima o la serenidad de su hermana y la indiferencia de los Uchiha, tenía sus propios asuntos.

Echo un vistazo al monitor para percatarse de la hora, ¡Vaya!, exclamo mentalmente, si que el tiempo había transcurrido rápido… Eran alrededor de las 4:00 de la tarde.

Todos se encontraban sumidos en sus pensamientos, tranquilos, sin prestar a tención a su alrededor.

El timbre de la puerta principal sonó, una y dos veces más.

Era extraño, los empleados habían tomado el resto de la tarde libre.

Hinata notó como su prima se levantaba sutilmente del sillón y captaba la mirada de los dos hermanos, y quien no se embobaría.

Llevaba puesto un Short corto a la cintura el cual hacia ver delgada y fina, y una cadera estrecha y curvilínea de color dolado con franjas blancas, hacia resaltar sus largas y firmes piernas, una blusa al estilo rebelde de color azul cielo; con unos cuantos botones desabrochados, y unos zapatos negros de porte alto.

Estaba jalando la perilla de la puerta, cuando sintió un peso enorme irse en sima de ella.

Y en un sonido sordo callo al piso.

Los que se encontraban en la sala al oír esto salieron a ver que había ocurrido.

No podían disimular la impresión y sorpresa.

Naruto Uzumaki, el adolescente imperativo y el numero uno en sorprender a las personas, se encontraba tirado en sima de la peli-roja, la cual esta solo mostraba una mueca de dolor por el repentino movimiento del rubio, al haberse abalanzado en sima de ella.

Este al tomar conciencia de lo que había echo, se para bruscamente de ella y se limito a sostenerle la mano para que pudiese pararse.

¿Qué haces aquí?-

Quería optar por una respuesta rápida y sencilla por parte del rubio, pero nadie de ellos sabía con exactitud el día de su llegada. No quiso pensar en la posibilidad de cargar con un chip de rastreo en su nuca o cuello, puesto por parte de sus enérgicos amigos.

¡Feliz Cumpleaños!- Soltó de golpe el Uzumaki, claro tenían que darle sobre todo la razón, él sin duda; era un experto en sorprender a la gente, pero en este caso…Dejar perplejo a los presentes y sacar de quicio a una peli-roja, tenía que estar en su expediente.

No es mi _cumpleaños_…- Contesto Akira entre dientes con una mueca en su rostro, una sonrisa tal vez, pero en este se le sumaba, la poca paciencia que poseía en esos momentos, el dolor del golpe en su espalda… ¡Oh Dios! … Y por si no fuera poco su espantoso mal humor, el cual ya tenía antes que llegaran a invadir su _espacio_.

Entiendo, otra buena razón para no traer regalo.-

Dándose pasó por si mismo comenzó su recorrido por el interior de la casa, dejando a muchas personas atónitas por detrás, en especial al grupo de "convivientes" que en algún momento se encontraron en la sala principal sucumbiendo su aburrimiento.

Akira vislumbro ladinamente que algunos cuantos "invitados" se estaban presentando apropiadamente con los ahora integrantes invictos de la mansión.

Hola, soy Deidara pero supongo que ya me conoces, ya que nos vimos en Francia, ¿cierto?-

La atención de la peli-roja fue captada por un joven de cabellera rubia con media coleta, al momento del saludo pudo mirar un tatuaje peculiar en la palma de su mano; una boca con la lengua de fuera, peculiar ¿no?, estilo Rolling Stones

A pesar de su aspecto y modo de hablar, había algo de él que le agradaba…pero hubo algo que la perturbo…

¿Conocerlo?

Yo solo estuve en un lugar público en Francia, y ese fue en la exposición de Arte Contemporánea, supongo que me esta confundiendo…-

Por su parte el rubio no pudo estar muy confundido, esa chica le había robado el sueño en más de una ocasión, la había conocido fugazmente, supuso entonteces, que él en comparación a las multitudes caras millonarias que conocía no era nada.

Deidara deja de decir cosas _tontas_.- El compañero y mejor amigo del rubio se encontraba a escasos pasos de donde estaban ellos en su amena conversación.

Maldición Sasori, Deja de j…-

¡Sasori!, no puedo creer que te encuentre por aquí.-

Una exaltada Akira se encontraba estrechando al peli-rojo en un abrazo fraternal, por su parte el rubio no pudo quedar en estado de shock, y Sasori…él por su parte no vislumbro la manía cariñosa de la chica, se sintió extraño… Después de Haberla conocido en Francia, había descubierto una cosa…Estaba total e irrevocablemente Enamorado.

¿Había echo mal en terminar de ese modo?

"_No lo sé" _

Terminaron de separarse, y el chico pudo ver la expresión de alegría impregnada en el rostro de ella, ese gesto; duce, sincero, fue en ese instante en el que recordó por que termino amándola.

Y yo no puedo creer que la dueña de esta casa seas _tú.- _

El chico objeto por seguirle la conversación a la peli-roja. Ambos charlando tan enérgicamente no percataron la tercera presencia que se encontraba con ellos, ¡en un segundo, lo habían olvidado!

Oye. Y tú novia, ¿No la trajiste? –

Ambos chicos no pudieron evitar atragantarse con su propia salivar, por aquel extraño comentario, el rubio por su parte no pudo vislumbrar una escena en su mente de lo que seria la "novia" de su compañero.

¿De que hablas?… yo no…-

Si…como que él…anda…con quien sabe quien… ¿Quien es ella?-

Los nervios a flor de piel del rubio artista no podían ser más notorios, quería saber quien era esa misteriosa chica, ¿seria sexi? O quizá ¿Bonita? . ¿Rubia, peli-roja, peli-azul, castaña, morena, alta, gorda?

"_Ni idea."_

Bueno…ella era sin mal no recuerdo, era rubia y tenia el cabello sujeto en una media coleta, no paraba de charlotear, era muy extrovertida… ¡Ah! Y no paraba de decir que "el arte es una explosión".-

Termino de decir Akira, simulando con las manos una bomba y el término "explosión". Fue entonces que a los dos presentes la supuesta "novia" y todo referente a esta…fue en lo más mínimo:

Un malentendido.

No era mi _novia_, te haz confundido, el que iba conmigo era Deidara, ninguna chica…-

¿Enserio?-

Si.-

Akira no tenía idea de que hacer o decir, ¡_Rayos!_, en que maldito momento bizarro de su vida confundió a un chico con una mujer.

No puedo creer que me hayas confundido con una ¡CHICA!, "Jum".-

Lo siento, en verdad.-

La peli-roja en un acto de disculpa, tomo al rubio y le dio un estrechó abraso, él cual este recibió _muy amenamente_. Por su parte Sasori no pudo explicar la molestia que sentía al ver ese tipo de escena.

Desde el otro lado del lugar, al igual que el peli-rojo alguien veía esta acción un poco molesta, no podía evitar cerrar las manos en forma de puño con brusquedad y tanta fuerza aplicada que los nudillos se tornearon en un instante de color blanco.

Sucede algo, Itachi.-

Un peli-rojo de cabello hasta los hombros lo había sacado de su malestar. Sonrió ligeramente, y se justifico internamente su carácter un poco superficial.

No estoy bien, Nagato.-

.

.

.

Horas más tarde…

Una peli-azul no paraba de preguntarse en que momento su casa se había convertido en un antro en medio de las calles más concurridas en New York. En ningún momento se apartó de la entrada principal, sonreía y saludaba a aquellos "invitados" que misteriosamente no dejaban de llegar, abarrotando por completo el estacionamiento.

¿Qué llevas ahí?...-

Hinata no pudo evitar curiosear con lo que su mejor amigo, Kiba, llevaba en esa caja.

Bebidas, alcohol, drogas, tequila, whisky.-

Por su parte la chica no pudo evitar sorprenderse !No podía evitar pensar que llegaría a pasar si su padre volviera de su viaje de negocios!

El castaño al notar el rostro de disgusto y des-afirmación, se acercó.

Tranquila estará bien, por cierto te vez ¡Muy linda!- Este se acercó depositándole un beso en la mejilla.

Ella por su parte no pudo ruborizarse, y verlo alejarse, ¿En que pensaban convertir esta "bienvenida"? . ¡Oh! Pero no paremos ahí, esa muestra de cariño entre los mejores amigos fue nada más y nada menos observada por…el menor de los Uchiha; Sus parpados se cerraron ocultando esos orbes de color negro, y con un suspiro relajante controlo el apretón que sostenía en la quijada y los puños. Y en un acto brusco se acomodó el traje de etiqueta, apartando la vista y dirigiéndose a otro lugar.

"_Maldita mojigata con ropa de Puta"_

Sus pensamientos eran crueles incluso para su conciencia…

La peli-azul vio de reojo pasar a su prima un tanto muy sexi, llevaba el mismo atuendo, pero algo la hacia lucir más atrevida.

Akira, ¿Dónde te habías metido?-

La peli-roja giro en si misma para toparse con una prima apenada, con rastros rojos en su mejilla, alguien en efecto la había echo sonrojar.

¡Oh! Eso no importa.- termino la excusa melodramática moviendo con afinidad la muñeca.- ¿No me veo bien?

Señalo con ambas manos despampanantes en su rostro. Fue entonces que lo noto, unas largas pestañas negras y risadas, un gloss transparentes que daba brillo a sus labios rojos.

Te vez ¡Genial!-

El entusiasmo de la peli-azul contagio a su prima, ambas se respondieron con una gran y majestuosa sonrisa.

Gracias…espera…-

Esta se busco algo en los bolsillos de la blusa, agarrando desprevenida a la Hyuga, levantándole el mentón cruzaron miradas. La peli-roja opto por ponerle rímel en las pestañas ya rizadas y un toque de gloss en los labios.

¡Listo!-

Exclamo la mayor tapando de nuevo el pequeño frasco.

No…me veo…mal.- Dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior, nunca en su vida se había puesto esas cosas, era natural.

"_Tu belleza interior, no necesita maquillaje"_

Esas palabras su madre se la había dicho muchas veces.

Te vez ¡Hermosa! – Akira sonrió, y deposito un beso en la frente de la peli-azul. La cual respondió con un "gracias" en un susurro.

Compañeros, amigos y no conocidos, quiero presentarle a una de las personas más importante en mi vida, la quiero y admiro como una hermana, tambores por favor .-

Naruto había interrumpido las actividades de lo presentes, tomando toda y completamente la atención de ellos. Y unos sonidos de Batería por parte de Chouji.

Akira sube al escenario.-

El rubio desde lo alto de la plataforma, estiro la mano en cortesía, invitándola a estar a un lado de él.

Ahora vuelvo, ¡diviértete!, olvida por un segundo la niña rica que todo mundo conoce.-

Pero…-

Ten.- Dijo quitándole una cerveza a un chico cuyas manos estaban llenas de botellas de este tipo y dándosela a su prima.

Hasta el fondo.-

Señalo la peli-roja con las manos, dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba Naruto.

La Hyuga por su parte no sabía que hacer con esa botella, seguir el consejo de su prima y no tener recuerdos al día siguiente de lo que pasaría esta noche o estar a la sombra de todos los presentes.

Sin remedio alguno, tomo la botella con precisión y la empino sobre sus labios, dándole un ligero sorbo, una mueca se dibujo en la cara de la peli-azul, ¡Como no tomarlo en cuenta!, no era el mejo y más exquisito vino. ¡Oh y vaya que era cierto!, ¿Donde había quedado esa _"Lady"_ en su interior?

_Lejos, Muy lejos._

Volvió a empinarse la cerveza en su boca con desesperación, y mordiéndose los labios, saboreando el liquido con su lengua en la comisura de estos.

Gracias.- Oyó hablar a su prima desde el "escenario", el cual se encontraba en la sala de juegos, una habitación muy espaciosa.- No tengo ni la más mínima idea de él por que están aquí, pero agradezco que se encuentren reunidos, ustedes aportaron desde comida, cerveza e incluso drogas, y… esta bien, soló no responderé si alguien amanece muerto en frente de la casa, y que más puedo decir… Tomen, coman y dróguense hasta que el cuerpo aguante.

Un minucioso discurso, no preparado ni repasado. Termino alzando la botella de alcohol frente a todos, los cuales respondieron de la misma manera.

Una vez junto con sus amigos, los cuales se preparaban para salir a escena…

Hey, chicos ¿Qué piensan cantar?- Pregunto la peli-roja a lado de ellos.

Eso es sorpresa.- Contesto el rubio.

Esta bien…- Respondió intrigada.- y con que nombre los presento.

Todos los presentes se miraron muy seriamente.

Pues con cual otro, Holiday.-

La Hyuga solo alzo la ceja, pensó que durante estos años habrían cambiado el nombre, a otro más dominante…Pero termino equivocándose.

Ustedes no maduran, ¿O qué? –

A que te refieres, siempre hemos interpretado con ese nombre.- Shikamaru, a un problemáticamente no podía entender a su compañera, ella también se había unido bajo ese nombre, entonces por que cambiarlo.

"The runaways", ¿Qué les parece? – Ella tenía pensado cambiar el nombre de la banda desde que llego a la casa Hyuga. "Holiday" fue un nombre que inapropiadamente se le ocurrió en sentido de broma, pero el cual todos aceptaron.

A mi, me parece bien.-

El rubio fue el primero en contestar, y en lo personal le encantaba el nuevo nombre que a la chica se le había ocurrido, pronto los demás lo terminaron contribuyendo en un critica positiva.

Bien.- Exclamó la peli-roja, con un aplauso ensordecedor.- Entonces yo los presento.

No.- La voz de Shikamaru dejo enmudecidos a todos, él no era de esos tipos que gritaban a la ligera.

Cierto.- Inquirió el castaño.- Tú debes estar sentada en ese sillón y disfrutando de lo que te vamos a mostrar.

Tan asombrada voy a quedar, que incluso quieren que este sentada.-

Si.-

Respondieron los integrantes de la ahora ya formada Banda "The runaways".

Esta bien, como quieran.-

A paso ligero y tomando unas cuantas botellas del mostrador, se dirigió al único mueble desocupado, que se encontraba en medio de tanta gente.

Bien…bueno la invitación de todos ustedes es más que nada, el regreso de una de mis mejores amigas, la que unió a los mejores amigos e hizo el propósito de esta banda…Y la cual ahora nos presentaremos como "The Runaways", y si, espero que le guste el nombre.-

Kiba por su parte no pudo sentirse más emocionado en su vida. Y junto con su amigo el rubio, empezaron a tocar con afinación sus instrumentos.

Look at the stars,  
look how they shine for you,  
and everything you do,  
yeah, they were all yellow.

I came along,  
I wrote a song for you,  
and all the things you do,  
and it was called "Yellow."

So then I took my turn,  
Oh what a thing to have done,  
and it was all "Yellow."

Your skin  
Oh yeah, your skin and bones,  
Turn into something beautiful,  
you know, you know I love you so,  
you know I love you so.

I swam across;  
I jumped across for you,  
Oh what a thing to do.

Cos you were all "Yellow,"  
I drew a line,  
I drew a line for you,  
oh what a thing to do,  
and it was all "Yellow."

Your skin,  
Oh yeah your skin and bones,  
Turn into something beautiful,  
And you know for you,  
I'd bleed myself dry for you,  
I'd bleed myself dry.

It's true, look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine for,  
Look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine for you,  
and Look how they shine.

Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
and all the things that you do.

Yellow- Coldplay.

Los presentes, gritaron brindaron, habían enloquecido. La multitud era grande, y el poco razonamiento llegaría a su fin. El sexo se prolongaría en el aire, el éxtasis se inyectaría en la sangre y todo se iría al carajo.

¿Valía la pena la diversión en este tipo de situación?

"_Porque no habría de valer, se es joven y no siempre se disfruta" _

Esa canción fue para todos y en especial para ti, Akira.-

La nombrada alzo su tal vez, Octava o Decima botella de alcohol hacia su rubio amigo.

Naruto junto con Kiba, se dijeron algo en secreto, asintieron y sonrieron juntos, traían algo entre manos, pero solo ellos, por el momento sabrían.

La batería sonó en todo su esplendor. El bajo y la guitarra eléctrica no se quedaron atrás y siguieron a los compas de este.

Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, got a know the enemy

Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, got a know the enemy

Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
well, got a know the enemy

Violence is an enemy  
against the enemy  
Violence is an energy

bringing on the fury  
the choir infantry  
revolt against the honor to obey

overthrow the effigy  
the vast majority  
burning down the foreman of control

silence is the enemy  
against your urgency  
so rally up the demons of your soul

Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy

Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy

the insurgency will raise  
when the bloods been sacrificed  
don't be blinded by the lies  
in your eyes

Violence is energy  
from here to eternity  
violence is an energy  
silence is the enemy  
so gimme gimme revolution

do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy

do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy

overthrow the effigy  
the vast majority  
burning down the foreman of control

silence is the enemy  
against your urgency  
so rally up the demons of your soul

**Know your enemy - Green Day**

La peli-azul de los Hyuga, seguía inmóvil en el mismo lugar, robando cerveza de quienes pasaban a un lado de ella con botellas llenas de ese liquido, ¡No era adicta!, en absoluto, probar unos cuantos tragos terminas acostumbrándote al sabor amargoso y dulzón de esta bebida.

Termino acercándose a donde se encontraba la gente, muchos ya se encontraban "tomados", algunas parejas daban un pequeño espectáculo, la vergüenza; por su parte no existía en ese momento de su vida.

¿Eso era disfrutar hasta el momento más bizarro de tu vida?

Siguió caminando a paso ligero, no quería que se dieran cuenta que el alcohol ya empezaba a apoderarse de una parte de ella, quería que por el momento la razón y certeza estuvieran consientes en una parte de su cerebro.

Pudo observar como Kiba le entregaba el micrófono a su prima. Y la música se congelo en el tiempo y retorno en un tono clásico, moviéndose con y para el tiempo.

They tried to make me go to rehab but I said 'no, no, no'  
Yes I've been black but when I come back you'll know know know  
I ain't got the time and if my daddy thinks I'm fine  
He's tried to make me go to rehab but I won't go go go

I'd rather be at home with ray  
I ain't got seventy days  
Cause there's nothing  
There's nothing you can teach me  
That I can't learn from Mr Hathaway

I didn't get a lot in class  
But I know it don't come in a shot glass

They tried to make me go to rehab but I said 'no, no, no'  
Yes I've been black but when I come back you'll know know know  
I ain't got the time and if my daddy thinks I'm fine  
He's tried to make me go to rehab but I won't go go go

The man said 'why do you think you here'  
I said 'I got no idea  
I'm gonna, I'm gonna lose my baby  
so I always keep a bottle near'  
He said 'I just think you're depressed,  
this me, yeah baby, and the rest'

They tried to make me go to rehab but I said 'no, no, no'  
Yes I've been black but when I come back you'll know know know

I don't ever wanna drink again  
I just ooh I just need a friend  
I'm not gonna spend ten weeks  
have everyone think I'm on the mend

It's not just my pride  
It's just 'til these tears have dried

They tried to make me go to rehab but I said 'no, no, no'  
Yes I've been black but when I come back you'll know know know  
I ain't got the time and if my daddy thinks I'm fine  
He's tried to make me go to rehab but I won't go go go

**Rehab- Amy Winehouse**

¿Quien no había oído esa canción y relatado un a parte de su vida? , muchos no entendían el significado de los sentimientos, y muchos no los escuchaban. Esa melodía rítmica y con sentido de claridad había marcado una etapa de la vida de la peli-roja, y Hinata lo sabía, en un momento las adicciones eran su fuerte y su debilidad, habrían quebrado su belleza interior y la tristeza la había consumido.

Tu interpretación estuvo genial. Pero…Yo quiero una canción más movida.- Una voz protestante atrajo la mirada de la peli-azul, se sorprendió al ver al Inuzuka besando desesperadamente a una chica de apariencia desconocida.

Si, él tiene razón.- Shikamaru apoyo a su compañero, Hinata pudo observar una mujer de cuatro coletas rubia sentada en las piernas del moreno. Era su actual y muy duradera novia, Temari, una chica con la cual Hinata entablo una inusual amistad.

Esta, bien.- Akira se había rendido, eran muchos contra una, y no era muy justo de su parte. Le indico al rubio una mezcla de sonidos y le dijo muy bajo el nombre de la canción, la cual él asintió.

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Sintió el placer recorrer cada una de sus venas, tomo control de si misma y bajo del "escenario", y si lo miro a él, pero lo ignoro.

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Young hearts,  
Out our minds  
Running till we're outta time  
Wild childs looking cool  
Living hard is like whe should  
Don't care who's watching  
When we're tearing it up  
(You know)  
That magic that we got nobody can touch  
(For sure)

Looking for some trouble tonight  
Take my hand I'll show you the wild side  
Like it's the last night of our lives  
We'll keep dancing till we die

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Había llegado hasta el peli-rojo con el que se encontró esta tarde. Se sentó frente a frente en sus piernas, coloco cada una a lado de su cadera, él podía sentir como ella movía su intimidad hacia su pelvis, sensual y excitante, cantaba cerca de su oído, besaba juguetonamente su cuello, brincaba y chocaban ambas intimidades, un rose una simple presión, era sofocante. Su aliento fresco mezclado con alcohol era adictivo…

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Young hunks  
Taking shots  
Stripping down to dirty socks  
Music up, getting hot  
Kiss me, give me all you've got  
It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush  
That magic in your pants, it's making me blush

Looking for some trouble tonight  
Take my hand I'll show you the wild side  
Like it's the last night of our lives  
We'll keep dancing till we die

Todos alzaron las manos y aplaudían, seguían la letra de la canción y su ritmo con las palmas.

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Die Young- Ke$ha.

Y todo en u n maldito instante se había derrumbado. La multitud quebró la estética de la locura, el control y razonamiento valieron una mierda.

Chicas y jóvenes congeniaban con personas desconocidas, el alucinamiento se apodero de cada uno de ellos. Música electrónica grabada en CD sonaba en gran potencia haciendo estallar los tímpanos de las personas insensibles al ruido.

Y todo esto en ni siquiera la mitad de la noche…

.

.

.

La oji-perla, de melena azulada, se encontraba en su totalidad frustrada. No podía mantenerse en pie ni en lo más mínimo sin tener que rebotar contra el piso, torcerse el tobillo o acabar estrellando su cara contra una pared.

Se encontraba ebria, ¡Alcoholizada! . Y no sentía pena por ello. Solo espasmos de vomito, su corazón latía fuera de lo normal; a un son un tanto apresurado. Su cuerpo ardía y quemaba.

En un intento de dar unos cuantos pasos hacía cualquier habitación desocupada. Fue tomada de la muñeca con mucha violencia, atrayéndola en frente de una de las puertas de madera finamente talladas, quedando a espaldas de esta.

Sintió el impacto un poco brusco, y como consecuencia término arqueándose por el dolor de este, su mano fue tomada y sujetada arriba de su cabeza. Y se estremeció al notar la otra en su cadera, arrinconándola y tomando posesión de ella.

Y bien Señorita, ¿Esta dispuesta a rechazarme esta vez? -

Una voz penetrante y masculina se hizo presente en el corredor de aquel nublado pasillo. La mujer por su parte no tenía idea de quien se encontraba en frente suyo. La furtiva melodía prepotente y arrogante, le habían estremecido y excitado. Sasuke por su parte, había esperado la ocasión perfecta para poder apaciguarla y tenerla solo para él.

La peli-azul no respondió. Siguió su mirar hacia esos labios masculinos, su rostro fino y resplandeciente.

En un acto primitivo de placer. El Uchiha con la misma mano que tenía en su cadera agarro aprisionando descaradamente el glúteo de la chica, haciéndola saltar y gemir con ligereza.

Beso desesperadamente los labios de la Hyuga, mordiéndolos y jugando con ellos. Termino de estrechar su firme pecho contra sus voluminosos senos. Atrayendo una de sus firmes piernas y enrollándola en su cintura.

La peli-azul termino cediendo ante esa electrizante corriente de placer y lujuria, la razón había echo un "click" al separarse de su ahora muy "borracha" conciencia. Siguiendo y complaciendo lo encantos de aquel peli-negro. Sintió su mano ser libre de aquel delirio de dolor, la cual opto por ponerla en la melena color negro intenso del chico. Profundizando aquel beso impaciente

La mano del Uchiha jugaba con uno de los moldeados pechos de la peli-azul estrangulándolo ligeramente, sacando a la Hyuga unos ligeros gemidos, metió la mano libre que tenía debajo de su diminuta falda. Notando solo como prenda ligera una braga, rozo y tomo como caricia el pasar frenéticamente dos de sus dedos de un lado a otro.

Bajo poco a poco esta prenda, y comenzando a masturbar su ya desnuda vagina. Metiendo y sacando cada uno de sus dedos, pudiendo notar lo ya mojada que se encontraba. Opto por meter más a fondo uno de ellos.

Y tapando completamente la boca de la Hyuga, del fuerte gemido que se aproximaría.

Mmm…ahh.-

La oji-perla sufría los incontrolables espasmos de placer, pensó por un segundo los hinchados que se encontrarían ya sus labios.

Sintió como la puerta se habría forzadamente, y como la masculina figura la cargaba poniendo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de este. Encontró excitante el momento en el que su intimidad chocó con el miembro erecto de aquel hombre desconocido.

Sasuke cerro de una patada la puerta de la recamaba, la cual se encontraba a obscuras. No quiso tomarse el tiempo de llegar a la cama y termino arrinconándola contra la pared cercana al colchón. Sentándola en la mesita de noche.

Besando fugazmente sus labios y mordiendo su cuello, dejando marcas muy rojillas, rastro de saliva pasional desde mentón hasta el espació de liberal de sus senos.

Quitando con desesperación su ya ahora arrugada blusa, viendo por culpa de no tener una luz cerca, el complemento de ropa interior la cual optaba por ser negra. Intentó desabrocharla, la Hyuga al ver su esfuerzo en vano termino arqueándose. Una vez sin el sostén entre su camino admiro los pechos más que perfectos para su gusto.

No…mire.-

La peli-azul no tenia idea de donde saco fuerzas para decir más de una palabra. Sasuke por su parte sonrió ladinamente, tener a Hinata ebria la hacia ser más segura de si misma.

Ella por su parte tomo la melena del chico y volvió a besar esos candentes labios, que de un segundo a otro la hicieron perder la cabeza. Y en un según Hinata despojo al Uchiha de su camisa, pasando las palmas de su mano, dejándola idolatrada por la forma que el cuerpo del chico se encontraba formado, sus bíceps y el muy marcado abdomen, bajando ligeramente y excitándola cada vez más, termino por encontrarse con la hebilla del pantalón la cual fue quitándola y desbrochando la parte baja de aquel traje de gala. Dejando deslizar la prenda por sus torneadas piernas.

Sintiendo el pene del Uchiha erecto e hinchado. Tomando lo entre sus palmas exquisito y tentador, oyó un gruñido proveniente de oji-negro.

Le encantaba.

Siguió moviendo y acariciando su miembro, sintiéndose extasiada y un tanto psicópata, al desear por más de lo que podría ofrecerle.

El Uchiha había terminado su labor quitándole la falda junto con sus bragas, quedando completamente desnuda en esa mesita de noche. La había encontrado jugando con su miembro.

Opto por regresar sus labios a los suyos, besándola esquizofrénicamente, introduciendo rudamente dos dedos a la intimidad de la chica, haciéndola saltar y estremecer de placer.

Ahh! .-

El vaivén de dedos en su interior era una locura, sus caderas se movían solas sin ninguna práctica de antemano. Escuchaba el sonido de los dedos al salir y volver a introducirse en su intimidad. Como estos dibujaban minuciosamente círculos en su clítoris, el ritmo de sus senos al ser mamados por la boca masculina.

Él mordía y lengüeteaba los pezones rozados y duros de la Hyuga, dejaba marcas alrededor y ejercía presión en el otro.

Termino separándose bruscamente de ella, bajándose el bóxer, y pegando su pene a la entrada de la peli-azul, fue electrizante, un momento lujurioso, rosando una y otra vez estos dos extremos.

Coloco una mano en un seno estrangulándolo, y con brusquedad introdujo uno de los pezones erectos a su boca, rozándole con la punta de la lengua, y en un instante su pene se encontraba entre las muy estrechas paredes vaginales.

¡Ahh!...aahh! –

Tanto Hinata como Sasuke sintieron como algo en su ya interior se rompía en fragmentos diminutos, y que como sus paredes se contraían, llevando al peli-negro un paso a la locura.

Sin mucha atención. El Uchiha envistió fuertemente a Hinata, asiéndola gemir hasta donde sus cuerdas vocales le permitieron.

El seguía besando y mordiendo sus senos, mercando su cuello y acariciando sus labios. Envestía cada vez más fuerte. Con las piernas de la peli-azul en su cintura las estancadas llegaban muy a fondo.

Seguían el ritmo que sus cuerpos les proporcionaban, sintiéndose desfallecer, moviéndose abruptamente.

Penetrándola y saliendo una y otra vez.

Provocando en la Hyuga orgasmos de placer y gruñidos de lujuria de parte del Uchiha.

Antes que el clímax se acercara y todo culminara. Salió bruscamente del interior de esta. Lo cual provoco un desconcierto en la peli-azul.

Contra la pared.-

La voz gruesa y ronca del chico le dio un placer sofocante, volteándose cuidadosamente apoyando sus rodillas en la mesa de noche, la cual no se encontraba tan alta, poniendo sus codos contra el frio concreto, y arqueándose.

Teniendo el Uchiha la mejor vista que jamás se imagino ver de la Hyuga, tomo con precisión su cadera e introduciendo "gentilmente" su pene por el trasero de la oji-perla.

Ahh…Mmm…Ahh.-

Cada envestida ruda era una sensación pecadora muy agradable, sus caderas se encontraban en un movimiento frenético y desquiciado.

La Hyuga sentía toda su fuerza irse, y en cualquier momento terminaría rompiendo aquella mesa de cedro.

Su trasero era penetrado mientras sentía como el joven masturbaba su vagina introduciendo dos dedos muy bruscamente.

Y unas cuantas envestidas más, en aquella posición de "perrito".

Sasuke volvió a salir de ella. A la pobre Hyuga le dolían las yemas de los dedos, cada vez que se aferraba con fuerza en la fría y dura pared, rasgándola cuando gemía y se arqueaba.

Volteándola con rudeza, el peli-negro termino de posicionarla en la cama. Envistiéndola por sorpresa. Aprisionándola debajo suyo. Moviendo frenéticamente sus caderas. Cogiéndola con las piernas en su cintura aferrándose a estas.

En un acto impulsivo, tomó una de sus piernas llevándola a su hombro, penetrando con mayor intensidad. Subiendo su rostro y percatarse que la Hyuga se encontraba con la cabeza hacia tras con unas cuantas gotas de sudor iluminando todo su desnudo cuerpo, y dándole una toma muy sexi de sus pechos.

Beso nuevamente su cuello, marcándolo en más de una zona diferente, tomando su mentón entre sus dientes, saboreando la textura de sus labios con su lengua. Reclamo con ímpetu su boca, chocando lengua con lengua, una guerra en su interior, mezclando aliento e intercambiando saliva.

Sasuke, grítalo…Grita mi nombre.-

Entre besos declamatorios, gemidos y orgasmos en instantes, el Uchiha exigió, una fantasía, o una petición, pero lo quería de ese modo, y claro, le gustaría.

Y en un momento, justamente en la llegada del clímax.

Ahh…Mmm…Sa… ¡Sasuke!-

La memoria de Hinata, estaba nublada, obscura y si esto no fuera poco para no reconocer a su mayor enemigo, su consiente se encontraba…en este entonces… oxidado en su totalidad.

La culminación llego para ambos, la oji-perla se encontraba con un cansancio insoportable en su cuerpo, acomodándose entre las almohadas y sabanas, quedando en menos de tres segundos en los brazos de Morfeo.

Esto fue observado por el Uchiha, decidió al igual que Hinata tumbarse en la cama, no sin antes, volteándose a la otra mesita de noche… (La cual no ocuparon)… Un faro de color rojo se notaba en esta, agarrando el celular y apagando la cámara, que desde el inicio estuvo encendida.

Si la cruda que tengas en la mañana no te deja recordar este momento…Yo lo are.-

Una sonrisa ladina cruzo en su rostro, había tomado esto como algo pasajero, solo sexo con tu enemigo, pero…resulto ser más de lo que esperó de la Hyuga.

Tomó la pequeña cintura de la chica. Obligándola a estar a lado de él. Reclamándola como su dueño.

.

.

.

Muy bien…pues aquí el siguiente capitulo.

Me tarde muchísimo…Y por eso mil disculpas… ¡Y por favor No me maten!

Agradezco a todos que pasan a leer esta historia. Y les deseo un Feliz Año…Que todos sus sueños y deseos se hagan realidad

Bye…No tardare en actualizar…pero a un así les deje un cap. Muy completo.


End file.
